Revelations
by wolvester
Summary: A celebration on New Vulcan is attacked by rogue Romulan's and the Enterprise and her crew try desperately to save the Vulcan Royals and Youth as well as one of their own. Established Spock and Uhura. Kirk/Spock friendship. All the bridge crew will be seen and heard from before it's over.
1. Chapter 1: Ceremonies

Revelations

By Wolvester

I don't own Star Trek or anything else. No money is made off of this story. It's my own brand of stress relief. Enjoy!

Summary: A celebration on New Vulcan is attacked by rogue Romulan's and the Enterprise and her crew try desperately to save the Vulcan Royals and Youth as well as one of their own.

Chapter 1: Ceremonies

Kirk was beside himself with anger and frustration. He wasn't use to being helpless. He was a man who didn't believe in no win situations. This was supposed to be a memorial for the lost of Vulcan. There had been hundreds in the past months, but this was the one done by the Vulcans for the Vulcan people. Another explosion rocked the below building and the left side of the massive structure began to collapse.

The Vulcan Elders and their respective guards on the bridge were expressionless but all of their eyes were slightly dilated. All of them were suppressing anger. The others - the Royals - had their faceplates up and didn't move. The upper railing of the bridge had more than a few permanent indentations, due to Vulcan strength as several hands tightened.

"Mr. Chekov? Do you have a lock on Commander Spock? or any luck on getting us a visual?" Kirk demanded.

Ensign Chekov half turned from the science station. "No, Keptain. The Romulans shielding is preventing any positive confirmation on the signal or wisual feeds. I ken confirm Mr. Spock is alive, but we can't get a lock on his coordinates for beam out unless Mr. Scott can reprogram the transporters."

Kirk was about to speak, when the head of Vulcan security spoke. "Seveck is a skilled engineer and would be able to offer assistance in reprogramming the transporters. We must evacuate the Royals and the Youth from the surface as soon as possible." Se'kan was a very large Vulcan with a fierce look about him. Add in the fact he was just under 7 feet tall and few people of any race would wish to find themselves on his bad side. All of the royal guards were similar in body type and build.

Jim agreed and Sulu was showing Seveck to Scotty's bridge Engineering console. Within five minutes thanks to a reverse feed and Se'kan's security overrides. Chekov's console beeped and a red outline highlighted one of the Vulcan Royals and started running vital signs in the lower right hand corner of the screen. Chekov stood and stared wide eyed at the monitor. Se'kan moved to the console as well to view the image.

They had a visual feed. No audio but the pictures spoke for themselves. The Romulans were trying to slaughter the future Vulcan rulers and the Royals, the Youth and their respective guards were fight for their lives. The young Ensign's jaw dropped.

Jim noticed the beeping. "Chekov! You have found Spock?"

"Yes..Keptain...but.. Sir.." Chekov was going to say more, but Kirk cut him off. "Put it on the main screen."

Chekov did as he was told and now everyone on the bridge could see what he had seen. A Prince that currently had twin swords in each hand and had dispatched a Romulan that was about to slash the youngest member of the Royal house with a knife. The Prince swung the child Princess up onto his back without breaking stride and was fighting his way to the door. Several others were in the process of doing the same. A lone royal gaurd was at his back and a High clan female were at his side.

Around the bridge folks had various reactions, Kirk's head swung to Uhura and back to the screen. Bones, who was fixing one of Elder's arm, said. "I'll be damned!" Sulu was grinning, since he was now definitely going to ask the Vulcan to spar with him in the near future.

Admiral Barnett was slack jawed, but suddenly a whole lot of things made sense like how Commander Spock had known the location of the Vulcan High Council during Nero's attack and the codes to issue the evacuation of the planet.

Admiral Pike was shaking his head. He had always thought his young friend was a touch aristocratic. Now he knew why.

Admiral Komack looked like he was going to implode and said. "That son of bitch is Royality? We should have never let that Vulcan in the Fleet. He is nothing but trouble!" The good Admiral had clearly forgotten the other Vulcans on the bridge.

The voice of the only person to ever turn down a Federation Council seat rang out. "Who are thee to speak ill of my Grandson Human?" The good Admiral turned beat red and held his hands up, but was cut off again by the Empress heavily accessed standard. T'Pau's faceplate lowered as she spoke and you could clearly see she was Sarek's Mother and Spock's Grandmother as more of her face was revealed. "You all pledged to aid us in removing our children from the surface and now you insult one of them?" All of the other Royals on the bridge lowered their respective faceplates. Ambassador Sarek's cold gaze focused on Komack as well from the upper deck. He too had a crown on his head.

Admiral Barrett quickly interjected himself into the conversation. Komack hated both Captain James T. Kirk and his first officer Commander S'chn T'gai Spock. Kirk's flamboyant command style frequently put him at odds with Starfeet Command and Spock kept the young Captain out of serious hot water, which had earned him Komack wrath. Plus the fact Spock's wife was on the same ship and technically under his command.

However, Barrett really expected the man to be able to hold his tongue better than this during a planetary crisis. Insulting a member of a Vulcan ruling clan was bad. Insulting the Empresses Grandson was beyond bad.

Starfleet had let the Vulcan people down in a big way and Vulcan's had very long memories. The Federation needed them as allies and it was still open question if New Vulcan was going to participate in the Federation Council. T'Pau had declined the honor for a second time.

Ambassador Sarek had been asked as well but hadn't given his answer yet. The Federation needed Vulcan technology and diplomacy if it was going to survive. Pissing off the ruling family or getting members of the High clans killed wouldn't bode well for Starfleet. The Federation Council wasn't going to want to hear any excuses if any of these "high value" Vuclans got hurt. Heads were already going to roll over the fact the Rolumans had not only gotten on planet, but had almost successfully executed New Vulcan's leadership.

The current leadership had survived only due to Commander Spock and Lieutenant Uhura's quick thinking, their Starfleet comms, and Mr. Scott's transporter skills. The young Royals and the Youth however were trapped.

All of the young Royals and Youth were heirs to their respective clans seats on the High Council and the Vulcan Security Council. All of them would wield considerable power in the direction of New Vulcan in coming centuries. Barrett could think of worse things than having a Vulcan Emperor or High Council member that was Starfleet friendly for a change.

"Apologies Empress T'Pau we were unaware that Commander Spock was part of the Ruling clan on New Vulcan. Of course we are dedicated to facilitating his departure from the surface as well as that of all of his Peers. We meant no insult to the honorable S'chn T'gai Clan. Isn't that right Admiral Komack?"

Komack was nodding like an idiot and if the circumstances had been different Kirk would have been laughing his ass off on the bridge. As it was he and most of the other bridge officers were watching as their first officer was battling to stay alive.

Kirk had admitted on more than one occasion. Spock could really fight, but seeing him use the swords like an extension of his arm was surprising. Seeing him pull a ornate dagger from his boot and hand it to the child on his back reinforced the seriousness of the situation.

"Scotty! Have you punched that shielding yet?" Kirk punched into his arm chair comm.

The intercom buzzed. "No - but I might be able ta get ya more video feeds from other rooms ta track the Commander. His comm single just came up."

Another explosion rocked the room on feed, but Spock managed to keep his footing barely and right the child on his back before she fell to the ground. The video feed went dead as it was splattered in green blood from an unknown source.

Kirk practically shouted "Do it Scotty - I want eyes on Spock and the other. Figure out a way to punch that shielding."

"Aye Captain. Scott out."

A few minutes later Chekov had another image of the young Vulcan Royals and Youth. It did nothing to easy anyone's fears for their safety. They were all currently siding down the side of a crumbling building on either drainage systems, wires, or using steel beams. They were very high up from the ground and the girl on Spock's back was now in one arm and gripping hell out of his robes. Vulcan or not the kid was scared shitless. None of them had on any jewelry and their robes had all been turned inside out hiding their clan affiliation. They also all had on silver faceplates. They could only tell Spock was Spock, since he alone had the emergency Starfleet trackers in his bloodstream and was outlined in red in the main screen.

As the rope Spock slide down ran, he flung the girl to another Vulcan going down a drainage pipe and used the rope to run along the side of the build and jumped for the pipe himself.

That maneuver had Uhura screeching with a hand over her mouth as she watched the screen. She hadn't changed clothes from the emergency beam out, so she was still dressed in her robes bearing Spock's clan's House markings. She looked beautiful but Uhura was scared for her Husband. She did her job and had gotten the Vulcan Security Council onboard the ship, but had been none too happy when Spock hadn't made it out with the others.

Kirk was just glad Uhura was onboard. No Human could have made that jump and to prove that point; they all watched helplessly as one of the Vulcan's missed the rope as he jumped and fell to his death below.

To add to the mess, it appeared the building was falling to the side and several more bodies fell from various windows. All of them were clad in Romulan uniforms. The group of forty of so Vulcan smashed their way back into the crumbling building to avoid being crushed as it fell to the side.

The feed showed the top of the building falling and smashing were the group had been.

Se'kan was punching up codes on Chekov's console and you could see the group running, jumping down stair landings, and swing over stair railing with Vulcan speed and strength. The girl was now on a larger Vulcan's back and was holding on for dear life. All of the Vulcan's were covered in dust and several cuts in their elaborate clothing.

They ran into a room and Se'kan punch another set of codes. The lights turned on and the group turned as one and ran to the vehicles. The three motorcades were filled and four of the security vehicles were put in gear. The garage doors barely opened before the lead motorcade punched it's way out of the enclosure. Phaser fire was seen shooting after the vehicles.

Several Romulans came into view with very large weapons. They ran to the remaining vehicles and started them. Se'kan punched more codes and all of the vehicles stopped. The security vehicles began to smoke and Romulan's just managed to get out before they exploded. The ones in the four motorcades were barricaded in the vehicles and couldn't get out. Se'kan punched in yet another code and a gas was seen filling the motorcades and all of the folks inside lost consciousness.

To be continued.

Please review. I live for the feedback and this is my first Star Trek fan fic.


	2. Chapter 2: Mad Dash

Revelations

By Wolvester

I don't own Star Trek or anything else. No money is made off of this story. It's my own brand of stress relief. Special thanks to my new beta reader Fate2017! Enjoy!

Summary: A celebration on New Vulcan is attacked by rogue Romulan's and the Enterprise and her crew try desperately to save the Vulcan Royals and Youth as well as one of their own. Established Spock and Uhura. Kirk/Spock friendship. All the bridge crew will be seen and heard from before it's over.

Chapter 2: Mad Dash

Se'kan was typing various codes rapidly into Chekov's console. An image of the newly constructed city streets flicked up onto the screen. The trackers in Spock's blood continued to show up as a red dot this time.

Vulcan's had very little crime, so they didn't have a lot of eyes in the sky. Spock had shut down his bond with Nyota. She knew he was alive, but couldn't see or tell his ware abouts via their marriage bond.

Sulu spoke up after it became apparent the Vulcan's didn't have traffic cameras on every street except outside of the Embassy now. "Captain? The long term sensor array can be turned into a planet and could provide us with either a thermal or topical view of the surface."

Chekov's face lit up. "Da! Keptain, if ve use the thermal imaging program for all known life forms via the sensor array, ve should be able to tell the Roluman's from the Wulcan's. Ve vould know if they vere being chased and by how many."

Kirk's rotated his chair. "Make it happen. Get me what you know by our eyes on the ground. S'haile Se'kan? Is there any way to establish contact with the folks in the cars?"

Se'kan's eyes caught another guard's and he approached Uhura's communication station and started making some adjustments. "Yes, Captain Kirk. We should be able to remotely access the intercommunication systems within the vehicles. However, we must ensure the frequencies remain confidential or we will reveal their locations to the Roluman's."

After a few minutes, the bridge monitor became much more precise and you could see the group fleeing the city. They were tearing down the newly constructed roads at breakneck speeds. The driving skills didn't vary and were impressive by all vehicles operators.

Kirk had to give it to Vulcan security. They knew how to drive a getaway vehicle. All of the drivers drove in a formation that was military in it's execution. The vehicles traveled in a line as if they were connected.

They had a group of Roluman's chasing them and firing phasers at the vehicles. The city's defenses had been activated and the massive gate that separated the city from the desert wildlife was down. The lead motorcade, which was the largest, pulled out front from the rest and swung sharply at 180 degrees. It turned until it was going backwards and facing the second vehicle in the caravan. Based on bio tracker, Spock was driving the backwards motorcade, and had been the point person in the caravan.

The design of the large motorcaid wasn't standard; it had very wide trunk as if it housed something inside the back. It also began to glow slightly as a force shield surrounded the vehicle. The vehicle again accelerated, while in reverse, and punched a whole thru the main gate. The security vehicles turned in unison and fired their on board weapons. All of the Roluman's vehicles were destroyed by the weapons or exploded upon impact with the main gate.

A security monitor on Se'kan's wrist started flashing and saying. "Notification! The delinquent known as the Drift King has been identified and has a known location New Gol. Notification! The delinquent known as the Drift King has been identified and has a known location in New Gol. Alert! Several instances of the Drift King have been sighted in New Gol. Alert! The following vehicles contain the Drift King. " On the bridge monitor, all of the caravan vehicles lit up.

Se'kan punched the command to silence the device on his wrist, but he was frowning slightly as he looked closer at the visual feed.

The audio cracked on the bridge and they all listened. At the first words spoken, Se'kan's eyebrows threaten to explode off his head.

Se'kan's eldest son's voice was heard. "If space is required and a sparse population, I recommend we head for the Badlands. The surprise I mentioned is 25 clicks from the main city gate. Hell Fire isn't fully operational, but it will serve as sufficient deterrent," Sovel finished.

Spock's clip tone was heard. "A logical course of action with a defensible plan. We shall comply with your recommendation, Laser. Nitro and Turbo, remain in control of MC 2 and MC 3. Railer and Blade take over SC 1 and SC 2. Laser and Tactical, continue with SC 3 and SC 4. Laser, take the point position."

"Fusion? We are reading an unusual power signature from the center of MC 1. It's building," Sovel stated. The car designated as SC 4 took point in the caravan.

Another Vulcan's voice was heard after a few minutes and Stonn stated. "Confirmed. We have an additional complication. There is a nuclear device attached to the propulsion system of this vehicle."

Spock's voice was heard again and a child was heard, making a shrieking sound before being shushed. "Gear? Work with Lock to defuse it."

A female voice was heard. It was the same voice that shushed the child. "Negative Fusion. The device has already been activated. Based on preliminary finding, it was activated when the vehicle was started. The device is tied into the fuel consumption and rate of speed. If we reduce our speed below a certain point, the device will automatically explode."

Spock sighed but said, "Understood. Lock and Gear, calculate the blast radius to ensure we clear the city limits. Work on deactivation protocols or ascertain the bomb's kill angle. Nitro and Turbo, mirror our speed and position. We are transferring persons from MC 1. Railer, we will need your vehicle as well." Two males and one female voice acknowledged.

The bridge lost communications and Se'kan's frosty stare turned to some of the Elders and Sarak. "Where you aware?"

Kirk and the rest of the crew were confused to say the least. The code names were weird and driving skills displayed clearly showed they had all done high speed driving in the past.

All of the Elders and Royals were definitely suppressing embarrassment. Sarek spoke for the group. "Negative. It does explain all of their excellence in the fields of mechanical engineering, physics, and propulsion at a young age. In addition to how the security measures were overcome at every turn regardless of which Clan house was compromised."

Healer Sorrel spoke. "When the initial inquiry was conducted, the question asked was regarding an individual male not a group of youth - both male and female. It would appear our children used the Vulcan standard dress conformity to their advantages. The reason one errant offspring couldn't be located was due to our incorrect assumption. We didn't have just one errant offspring; we had a group of errant offsprings engaging in wreckless driving activities on the Forge. This is how they appeared in different locations at such speed. There were multiple persons verse on person."

Se'kan's gaze focused in on Seveck, who was busying himself under Scotty's console. "My Son? Does thee have personal knowledge of the identities of the delinquent youths in question? Nothing happened in Shi'Kahri without thee or Sovel's knowledge?"

The young Vulcan wanted to be anywhere but his current location. Even Kirk could tell that fact. The man's ears were bright green as he turned to his Father and Commander's gaze. "Yes." He softly replied.

Se'kan's voice was flat and cold. "Explain, This is not a request."

Kirk flinched on behalf of the young Vulcan. It would appear that no child wanted to be on the end of the dress down that was coming from Se'kan.

Kirk was smirking at McCoy. It seemed Spock had a rebellious side to him that Kirk was going to take a great deal of pleasure in ribbing his First Officer about once he was safely on board the ship. Kirk could hardly wait to hear Spock's version of how he became part of "A group of errant offsprings engaging in wreckless driving activities on the Forge" on Vulcan as a kid.

Gaila spoke to Nyota at the communications station in Orion. "Ny - your man is totally a Bad Ass with a past! If I hadn't seen it with my own eyes and heard it with my own ears, I wouldn't believe it. Commander Bad Ass was a juvenile delinquent! Oh come on Ny - this is.." A throat was cleared and Gaila's stopped speaking when she noticed Ambassador Sarek had redirected his burning stare from Seveck to herself.

Uhura rolled her eyes at her former roommate. Of course Spock's Father spoke fluent Orion among other things. In spite of herself she smiled. Spock certainly had forgotten to mention a few key facts about his childhood on Vulcan.

To Be Continued...

Please review! I live for the feedback!


	3. Chapter 3: Family Reunions?

Revelations

By Wolvester

I don't own Star Trek or anything else. No money is made off of this story. It's my own brand of stress relief. Special thanks to my beta reader Fate2017! Enjoy!

Summary: A celebration on New Vulcan is attacked by rogue Romulan's and the Enterprise and her crew try desperately to save the Vulcan Royals and Youth as well as one of their own. Established Spock and Uhura. Kirk/Spock friendship. All the bridge crew will be seen and heard from before it's over.

Chapter 3: Family Reunions?

Se'kan was still waiting for an explanation from his youngest son, when several Human's gasped at the images on the screen.

The led motorcade was flanked on either side by both of the other motorcades. Two of the four security vehicles were directly in front of all three motorcades and the remaining two flanked the back. The moonroofs of all of the motorcades were open. You could see various Vulcan's switching vehicles including a pregnant Vulcan female.

The audio crackled back to life. "No! I wish to stay with you!" A young voice said. Vulcan or not, the Princess was unhappy about something.

Spock's reply was more gentle than most on the bridge ever heard from him, but the child still didn't like his reply. "Little One? We don't have time to debate the logic of this situation. The Osasu Gear and the guard are your escorts to the other vehicle. Your other Cousins are already on board. The longer you delay the more likely the Roluman's will locate us again. Now go! We shall join you shortly."

"No! No you won't. Sa-mekh (Father) and Ko-mekh (Mother) said the same thing and they both died on Vulcan. They left me alone. Please let me stay! I know I dropped my blade back in the hall during the explosion, but I can defend myself. Please don't send me away Cousin Sp..." Her voice suddenly died out completely.

Kirk, Sulu, and McCoy all had lumps in their throats as they heard the child pleading her case. Uhura, Gaila, and several others had unshed tears in their eyes. A few others looked away or down at the comment. The Vulcan's were all silent.

Two large Vulcan's emerged from the moonroof. One was carrying an unconscious child as they leaped for one of the other Motorcades.

Another female's voice was heard. "Fusion? One doesn't debate logic with a 5.15 year old child! A Commander in the Human Starfleet perhaps! A true Head of a Vulcan Clan? You require much education. Your disadvantage betrays you yet again." Her voice was dripped in scorn for Spock.

Spock's droll and the Human's might even say sarcastic a response was heard. "Then it was most fortuitous Ice, that you have not exited the vehicle. A true display of your superior logic in nerve pinching a child into submission. You should note - she is as good with a knife as Blade, which is impressive given her young age. As her logic is not yet settled, you may wish to select MC 3 upon your departure of this vehicle or the Little One may wish to further address your actions regarding her departure from here."

A Vulcan female and another large Vulcan male jumped to MC 3. Only four Vulcan's remained on MC 1 per the ships sensors, including Spock.

The tracker showed Spock was moving to the moonroof when an explosion rocked the side of MC 1. All lifeforms in the vehicle got knocked around. Spock's tracker showed him returning to the driver's seat of the vehicle.

"Break formation and proceed with evasive maneuvers. SC's 1, 2, and 3 if the enemy is within your weapon's range, fire at will. MC 2 and 3 maximize shielding." Laser's voice rang out. "MC 1, damage report! There are flames on the motorcade." With the exception of MC 1, all the vehicles were back in a weaving line. MC 1 was sliding slightly in a controlled manner, but clearly damaged. The fire on the side of vehicle was being extinguished by the vehicle's fire control devices.

Spock's voice replied. "The auto driver is off-line. The Vehicle's shielding is at 30.31%. Lock? Can you improve maneuvering? The front controls are not operating at optimal levels."

Lock replied. "Negative. 90.91% of all auto functions are off-line, including weapons. Only fire control is functioning at 75.27%. I maybe able to increase maneuvering. Guard, I require assistance with this repair. Avoidance of further hostile fire would be appreciated."

The comm went down again. Kirk and crew watched the vehicles dodging more sporadic enemy fire. Se'kan's attention returned to his youngest son. "Identify all of the current drivers and passengers in each vehicle using both their monikers and given names. When a person speaks, put them on the main screen for our reference. We will discuss these transgressions once all of the young Royals and Youth are aboard the Enterprise."

The young Vulcan bowed and returned under Scotty's console.

"Keptain? I'm showing another ship closing fast on their positions. It's definitely heading for them and not New Gol."

Kirk turned to Chekov. "Did it punch the shielding or is it one of the Roluman's?"

"Nyet Keptain. The ship isn't of any known design we've seen before, and isn't in the Federation databases. She also dropped out of warp and dove straight into the New Wulvan atmosphere, and it's heading straight for the group. She must have been cloaked somehow or ve vould have seen her from our orbit."

Se'kan was punching up codes again and you could see the ship in question. Mr. Scott was now on the bridge and said, "Aye - she is a beauty. The lass was definitely cloaked. A fine piece of technology she is. Her shielding punched the Roluman's dampening field. That field is what's preventing us from beaming everyone up."

Uhura interjected. "I'm picking comm waves from the system. Whoever is on board knows the same security overrides we just used to patch into the carravan. They are also cutting us out of the communication by changing the signals frequency randomly."

Se'kan stated, "Confirmed, but I believe we can patch into the new wave. One moment."

Spock / Fusion's picture popped up on the main monitor in the upper left. Seveck had completed the voice identification program. "You have always had an uncanny ability to arrive when an unfortunate situation is about to, or is taking place. That being said Illogic, we welcome your assistance. What is the capacity of your transporters? There is a bomb on board and it will destroy a significant amount of New Gol if we can't get the bomb to either it's kill angle of 90 degrees, or transport it off world into an unpopulated space."

As the new voice spoke, both Sarek's and Se'kan's eyebrows were about to come off their foreheads. Several of the other Elders had rising eyebrows as well. Seveck was adding another name to the database while the voice was speaking.

A male voice said, "My transporter unit can only accommodates two at a time, but I can..." the comm went down and both Uhura and Se'kan started punching various things to get the sound back. The male's voice returned. "This assumes you haven't unlearned all of your illogical drifting skills in Starfleet. Head for Hell Fire Brother. I'll find a suitable mountain range for our plan and provide a few extra deterrents to your Roluman friends. Illogic out!" The male's deep laughter was heard as he signed off.

McCoy said to no one in particular. "Well, the two things we do know about that guy are: 1) he isn't a Vulcan - not with that laugh, and 2) Spock knows him."

Sarek said. "Incorrect Dr. McCoy. Sybok is a Vulcan and his involvement adds more danger to this situation." On the main monitor Sybok's / Illogic's picture popped up on the monitor under Spock's picture. He was smiling in the picture.

Se'kan turned to Sarek and T'Pau. "Would Sybok harm either the young Royals or the Youth?"

T'Pau spoke. "No. Sybok has a brilliant but illogical mind. As long as his younger brother Spock is among them, they are in no danger from Sybok."

Kirk asked the question that was everyone's mind. "Wait a minute. The laughing Vulcan, Sybok, is Spock's biological Brother? I thought Spock was the first and only Vulcan/Human hybrid."

Healer Sorrel answered. "Spock was the first Vulcan/Human hybrid. He is the only male Vulcan/Human hybrid however their are now two female Vulcan/Human hybrid ages 5.29 years and 15.56 years respectively."

Sarak answered the question in the Captain's eyes. "Sybok is Spock's half Brother and my eldest son. When his Mother died, Sybok lived with our family. Spock was a child and Sybok stayed for 5.79 years until he left Vulcan after being exiled for his illogical actions. Both of my children are geniuses by Vulcan standards, and together they are a force to be reckoned. Between Spock's ability to bend or create technology to do his bidding and Sybok's unconventional uses of physics and engineering, few are willing to oppose them."

Admiral Pike summed it up. "So basically Sybok has a temper worse than Spock's and unlike Spock, he doesn't try to control it with logic. He embraces his emotions. He also can give Spock a run for his money in brain departments, so we might want to stay on his good side. He's also a bit of an overprotective big brother. "

T'Pau spoke. "Thee are correct Admiral Pike. Sybok is a Vulcan without Logic and that makes him extremely dangerous. His actions are often unpredictable, but his one consistent trait is his devotion to Spock."

To be continued...

Please review, I live for the feedback!


	4. Chapter 4: Enter Illogic

Revelations

By Wolvester

I don't own Star Trek or anything else. No money is made off of this story. It's my own brand of stress relief.

Summary: A celebration on New Vulcan is attacked by rogue Romulan's and the Enterprise and her crew try desperately to save the Vulcan Royals and Youth as well as one of their own. Established Spock and Uhura. Kirk/Spock friendship. All the bridge crew will be seen and heard from before it's over. Special thanks to my beta reader Fate2017.

Chapter 4: Enter Illogic

The audio died out, but they could see the caravan still dodging enemy fire. MC 1 was damaged but Spock had gotten the vehicle back in formation,this time at the back of the caravan.

They could also see Sybok's ship coming into view. She looked massive, and over shadowed the vehicles in the caravan. His ship let loose with several weapons including phasers and some type of focused sonic blast. It leveled the vehicles chasing the caravan. Two Roluman air crafts were seen trading fire with Sybok's ship. A third land transport was now closing on the caravan and firing at them.

The audio cracked back to life. Sovel's voice was heard. "I concur with Illogic's calculations for the disposal of the device, but we must first address the land transport."

On the Enterprise's screen, Sovel's picture popped up with the name Laser next to it. As more Vulcan's spoke, there pictures popped up. The current screen included: the lovely T'Mar, or Lock, and a very big Vulcan Stonn named Gear. Nitro was a petite woman named T'Lang. Turbo and Twister were twin males named Sta'al and Ste'al respectively . Ice was a beautiful woman named T'Pring. Tactical was a large woman named T'Poe. Blade was also a big Vulcan, with a scar down the left side of his face. Railer was named Sirin. Octane was the pregnant woman named T'Sa. The young princess was referred to as Little One and her name was T'Pella.

Se'kan's eyebrows were very high on his head as the list kept growing. Kirk was having trouble keeping the smirk off his face. It would appear Vulcan kids also kept secrets from their parents, and this driving thing had been one of the best kept secrets in recent history.

All of the Elders - Royals, High Council, and Vulcan Security Council alike, were all stone faced as at least one of their offsprings showed up with a name. When the "children" got on board, Kirk was betting credits there was going to be some highly illogical conversation and, dare he even say it,shouting involved between the kids and their respective parents.

Admiral Pike finally asked the question most of the human's on the bridge wanted to know. "Mr. Seveck? What is Hell Fire?"

If looks could kill, Pike would be dead. Se'kan turned his frosted gaze back to his youngest son. "Explain this Hell Fire in detail and how it will aid in their escape."

The tips of Seveck's ears were green again. Kirk knew this was gonna be good. The young man walked to Sulu's console and punched up several commands. The main screen showed a section of the New Vulcan desert that was covered with military grade webbing, so it looked like it wasn't there to the naked eye. He made some more modifications and Hell Fire was slowly being revealed to the bridge.

Well Admiral Komack again forgot who was on the bridge and said. "Holy Shit! This is a Vulcan's idea of fun? No wonder you are all deranged."

Hell Fire was a massive track with hair pin turns and equally massive drop offs. If the driver miscalculated the vehicle, it would simply fall off the side of the cliff or smash into a wall. The track was a one big circuit, and once you started it you had to follow the course until there was a fork in the path. Once at a path, you could take a different path on the course. The end of the course had eight lanes merging back into one, but all of the lanes had their own specific hazards.

It clearly wasn't designed for anyone other than a Vulcan. The rate at which you had to calculate the angles for the turns and paths were too much for the Human mind. A Vulcan would find it a challenge.

The course did have safety devices built into it, but the course also wasn't done. There were several devices that looked like massive gun towers. There were places for seating, and of course the closed circuit cameras they were currently viewing.

The course started to come to life and the lights on the track began to flash to red. Someone had activated the course. The audio came back to life. "Laser? The Roluman's have deployed hovercycles in their pursue of us. They are mounted with laser cannons. What additional driving skill challenges can be deployed in Hell Fire? It doesn't appear to be fully operational." Spock inquired.

Laser stated. "We shall run them threw the course with the natural barriers and turns. There is a 85.28% chance the Roluman's will self eliminate that way, and we can use our on board weapons to increase a favorable outcome. Illogic's current battle is also going to attract the attention of the Enterprise."

Lock said "Confirmed. There is a tracer signal on our communication frequency, if likely the Enterprise is trying to hack into our vehicles. I can block to a degree, and have Illogic move the frequency. Se'kan activated the vehicles, so we know he has remote access to them from the Enterprise."

Spock said. "Laser? Can you transmit a message to Ripcord on the Enterprise to activate Hell Fire remotely, or will we have to trigger the driving challenges manually? The fire suppression systems could be used as flame throwers. We should also operate under the assumption our Elders will know of this activity when we get back on board the Enterprise. Illogic's entrance into New Vulcan will be tracked by the Enterprise. Regardless of the comm status they will follow his trajectory to our current location. The ship's sensors are more than capable of locating us if reprogrammed. Does this course have drones?"

Laser replied. "Negative. The shielding preventing our departure also prevents any messages to Ripcord. That said, if they have punched our comms, the course will arm automatically. If not, we should assume the Roluman's have gained access to the comms. The driving drowns are not fully operational and will be of little use as a distraction. They can be programmed to explode, but that WILL attract our Elders attention."

Tactical spoke. "We should assume the Roluman's are tracking us anyway. Either due to the explosive device on MC 1 or by another unknown means. The hovercycles have not deviated from their current trajectory. Despite not bring in visual range. They know where we are located."

The audio was fading out. Se'kan turned to Seveck. His youngest son's picture was now on the screen and labeled him as Ripcord. "Activate Hell Fire as requested, so they don't have to do it manually. Explain the nature of the driving challenges. Speed is of the essence my Son."

After Seveck's explanation, Se'kan was even more stoic if that was possible. Uhura, Kirk, and Pike had enough experience with Spock to know the man was beyond pissed. Admiral Barrett had seen Ambassador Sarek in enough negotiations situations to know he was angry as well.

Se'kan's voice was ice cold as he spoke. "Inquiry? What was the previous location of Hell Fire on Vulcan?"

Seveck quietly admitted. "The training course used for drivers was your security facility in Shi'Kahr. The original course was on the Forge between the ancient ruins and the sacred temples of the mystics. It was moved to the Llagon Mountain range between the valley and Dead Forge."

An Elders that was a Priestess said. "You desecrated our most ancient ruins. The soil upon which Surak himself lived and died?"

"No, T'Sai T'Ling. Once Fusion and Illogic became aware of the race they insisted it be moved from the ancient lands."

The main monitor showed all of vehicles entering Hell Fire. At the first division they split in two groups. They continued splitting until seven if the eight courses were populated. Unfortunately the Romulan's stayed with the motorcade and concentrated their fire on them. The security vehicles all took ramps that Seveck called up and circled back to assist the motorcades. MC 1's front array was already damaged and how Spock kept the thing on the course, let alone made the turns, was something no one could figure out. The motorcades were also clearly too big to handle the courses twists and turns under normal circumstances.

Fortunately most Vulcan's were very proficient with fire arms and those in the Security vehicles were no exception.

The audio roared to life. "Fusion? We will not fit." Lock said as MC 1 raced towards the tunnel.

Spock's reply had a lot of eyebrows going up. "We shall fit. Observe. Power rear shielding to 100% and divert if from the sides. Gaurds? Strap yourselves down."

MC 1 once again swung in a 180 degree motion and took out the nearest hovercycle. Spock used the back shields and weapon to punch a wider path through the tunnel. SC 4 sharply went up instead of under in the tunnel. The tunnel began to collapse on itself and the second hovercycle was crushed. MC 1 emerged from the other end in a hail of dust and falling rocks.

The audio roared back to life. Sybok's laughter was heard over phaser blasts. "Fusion? Do you really call that driving? I'Cheya, your old half blind sehlat, could drive that piece of junk better better than you. He would have made a bigger hole and it would have collapsed in a controlled manner!"

Spock said something that didn't make it through the translator, but had all of Vulcan's raising eyebrows again. Uhura smothered a grin and Gaila flashed a serious smile. Kirk rotated to Uhura. "Did my proper First Officer just tell his Brother to go fuck himself, or something in Vulcan?" Before Uhura could answer Spock's voice continued. "Despite your superior technology you can't eliminate two Roluman ships? Perhaps your efforts should be focused on your own affair verse your illogical verbal assessment mine!"

Laser cut in. "Verbal notification would be appreciated before such a maneuver is under taken again Fusion! I concur with Lock - that doesn't count as fitting. The course is auto activating Ripcord has triggered the sequences. Enterprise definitely has eyes and most likely ears on us."

All vehicles said. "Acknowledged" None of the Vulcan's sounded pleased at that news.

Spock said. "Eliminate the other hovercycles. Deploy the drones. MC 1 is too damaged. The shields are down to 13.56%. Illogic we are heading for the second target location. It will have to suffice since we are too damaged to make it to the primary target. Are you in position and have you eliminated your opponent? Everyone else should head for the bunkers for safety."

Sybok said. "The enemy is gone with the wind, Fusion. The secondary target will not allow for New Gol to remain in tack. The primary is better."

Spock said. "We are unable to comply. We are losing power and will hit the auto detonation point before we arrive to primary target. Enterprise is aware and Commander Scott can beam the explosive device from your propulsion device enhancement and beam it into space. For Enterprise to assist and save New Gol, we must get it past the shielding. Proceed."

Sybok's ship created a wave effect and punched minute holes in the Roluman shielding over some of the vehicles. The Enterprise had already been on standby and beamed up any Vulcan in the minute hole. The blast also took off the roof of MC 1 and what looked like a missile was now being attached to the exposed bomb by the Gaurds. T'Mar and Spock were busy trying to keep the vehicle on the road.

Once the guards had finished attaching the missile to the bomb. Spock said. "Blaster and Shard, you are dismissed."

One bowed and the other said. "We are charged with both of your safety, we should pilot this vehicle for the final stage of this plan."

Sybok's voice was heard. "Negative. Neither of you muscle bound sehlat for brains can drive, drift or fly worth Shit! If this is to work, you must know how to do all three proficiently. Leave the vehicle now. The count down has begun."

"I concur, leave the hovercycles on the far left and right. The exhaust has been set up to flow out of the back." Lock said.

"Live long and prosper." Was heard and both guards's names were added to the running list of names on the main screen. The back of MC 1 blew out and you could see the four hovercycles the back housed.

Thirty seconds after the guards left MC 1, the vehicle started to move in increased bursts of speed. Sybok's ship blasted a hole and MC 1 was off the course drifting in a controlled manner up the side of the mountain cliff at a ridiculous speed. It was also running out of road.

Sybok's voice was heard. "If you scratch my baby's hull Fusion, I'll cut off your lok with a dull blade. I'll ensure you will be of no use to your lovely bondmate and never provide the Old Man with a single heir!"

The ship's lowered over the cliff of the mountain and formed a high angle ramp. Another setting on the missile propulsion system went off and the motorcade was launched off the ship, and then it was airborne.

Sybok's ship was staying under the motorcade at certain given times and basically giving the motorcade a piggy back ride into space. The comm's cracked back to life. "We are approaching the upper atmosphere, prepare for transporter." Spock said.

Sybok grunted. "Acknowledged". However at that moment, the device began to pulse red. Sybok was heard cursing in several languages. "That cursed device is emitting a jamming signal. I can't transport you out! Bail now and I warp it onto space and I'll catch you both on the backside."

Spock and T'Mar both ditched their restraints, grabbed their respective helmets, and dove for their hovercycles. They fell in free fall back down to the ground. Above them MC 1 and Sybok's ship continued it's climb into the sky.

Kirk said. "Sulu, put us in range of that bomb to detonate it. Scotty, get down to transporter room and make sure that thing blows up in an unpopulated part of space. Mr. Chekov? Get a lock on Mr. Spock and Lady T'Mar and get it to Scotty now? They are too high up for those bikes to catch air."

Sulu's hands flew and Enterprise dropped sharply on an interception course. Uhura shouted. "Captain - Sybok is hailing us."

"On audio!" Kirk was swinging to the main screen watching the Enterprise drop down into position.

"Greeting Captain Kirk - I require you assistance in detonating the bomb. My name is..." Sybok began..

Kirk cut him off. "We know the situation. Warp it to us, then warp out, and we will blow it up. Get back to Spock and T'Mar! The bikes are useless that far up."

"Warping now," came a female voice from Sybok's ship.

Chekov's monitor started beeping as more enemy fire was registered. "Keptain! There is another Roluman ship in New Vulcan space and she is targeting Sybok's ship. She has also launched something that is heading directly for Mr. Spock's location."

To be continued..

Please review...I live for the feedback!


	5. Chapter 5: And They All Fall Down

Revelations

By Wolvester

I don't own Star Trek or anything else. No money is made off of this story. It's my own brand of stress relief. I am Dyslexic and truly can't "see" some of the glaring errors that offend some readers. If you can't stand spelling mistakes, grammatical error, and words used in the wrong context – my stories might not be for you. Special thanks to my beta reader Fate2017! Enjoy!

Summary: A celebration on New Vulcan is attacked by rogue Romulan's and the Enterprise and her crew try desperately to save the Vulcan Royals and Youth as well as one of their own. Established Spock and Uhura. Kirk/Spock friendship. All the bridge crew will be seen and heard from before it's over.

Chapter 5: And They All Fall Down

Se'kan was punching commands and a Vulcan cruiser came into view. It fired on the ship pursuing Sybok as he retreated into the new Vulcan skies.

"Mr. Sulu, as soon as you have a clear shot, take it." Kirk commanded. "Mr. Chekov? How is Sybok's ship punching that defense grid?"

The motorcade came into view and the Enterprise beamed the bomb from the system into deep space. As soon at it rematerialized, Mr. Sulu blasted it to space dust.

Mr. Scott's answer came threw the comm unit. "His ship has a Klingon cloaking technology and can punch that shield. We can not do the same without triggering both the dampening field, and the laser canons. I might be able ta use the frequency converts that Sybok used to punch a hole for more transporter use, but I'll need some time to get the right frequency and we'll have to be at the correct angle for transport."

"Get working on it Scotty. Mr. Chekov - what did that ship fire at the surface?"

Chekov was still tracking Mr. Spock's position. "Keptain! I'm registering a mid air explosion. I think won of the hoverbike's just exploded. Mr. Spock is falling more rapidly now, according to the scanner."

"Where is Sybok's ship now? Is he in range? Can we get a visual back?" Kirk said.

Sybok's ship again had Roluman crafts chasing him. He was blasting an A.F.T. weapon that involved sonics. The pursuing craft that was hit flew apart on impact.

Spock and T'Mar were in free fall. Both of the hovercycles were gone and their cloaks were whipping around in the wind. They both had there helmets on still.

Uhura's station cracked back to lift. Sybok's cursing filled the bridge. It was varied and in several different languages. "Leave it to you Fusion, to get your Ass in a fight without a good phaser in your hand! I come here for the promise of a good race and end up with phaser burns on my baby! Fusion! I hold you responsible personally for all damaged done to my baby! I demand compensation! The repairs are going to be credited to your account! I demand satisfaction! I'm be in position in 59 seconds. Prepare for transport!"

Spock's dry reply was heard. "We are not in a position to go anywhere at the moment."

Chekov said. "Keptain? Sybok is going to have to drop shields to transport and there is still won Romulan craft firing on him."

Se'kan's arm band chirped "Commander, we have the Romulan's in our sight. Firing now."

The bridge crew saw Vulcan Security force ships taking down the Roluman crafts, but they remained concentrated on Sybok's ship. Sybok's ship was nibble but it was designed for speed not war. He weaved in and out of the fire and dropped unexpectedly. He dropped the shields and Spock and T'Mar vanished in a beam. Whoever Sybok's transporter tech was, he or she was damn good.

However, the entire bridge crew and more than a few of their guest gasped when the A.F.T. panel of Sybok's ship exploded from a direct hit. The ship started to spin wildly and lose significant altitude in seconds. The main engine was clearly off line and the ship was going down. The Vulcan Ships were engaging the Romulans.

The comm started up again. Sybok's enraged rants and curses were heard. "Son of a lematya ass! Now they can shoot straight. Propulsion is offline. We are going down. Tic Toc, deploy our final surprise for these pieces of shit. Fusion and my lovely Lock, this way please, and I'll show you to the evacuation route."

Lock's voice was heard. "Impressive. I trust you can operate this in a more efficient manner than you piloted 'your baby'?"

Sybok's "Ouch" was heard along with "Thee has developed a sense of humor? I had only thought Fusion had mastered Human sarcasm. Would this be your lovely new Bondmate, Brother? I had alway said you and your navigator would make an aesthetically pleasing couple, plus could make any engine scream!"

"No" was heard in unison by both Spock and T'Mar.

"Well as long it's not the Ice Queen that has joined our House, I shall await until I get my formal introduction. Fusion and Lock, yours is on the left. Comments or concerns?"

Fusion said. "Negative. You are aware this particular configuration is illegal in the Federation? I shall be forced to confiscate this vehicle."

Sybok's snorted. "Of course you will Brother - being the fine upstanding logical Vulcan the Old Man wants you to be, representing the Clan. But answer this inquiry for me? Do you plan to race in it prior to handing it over to proper authorities? Or even better in this particular case, do you plan to keep it to study it's illegal components?"

Spock's replied. "I have no comment on the matter."

Sybok's laughter was heard before the communication went down again.

A side compartment opened on Sybok's ship and two warp sled vehicles shot out of the opening. Both vehicles had lematya claws drawn down the doors with the paw outstretched. It was Spock's Clans symbol.

Scotty was practically drooling when he saw the crafts. They were works of art. Se'kan's eyebrows were about to come off his head. He spoke to the guard at the communication station. "What is the estimated maximum wrap of those crafts?"

The guard replied. "I'm unfamiliar with the specifics on that vehicle, but the signatures of those warp sleds are 22. There must be an error in this equipment, as such a warp speed does not currently exist."

Admiral Pike said. "Oh, I seem to recall Spock writing a proposal for a warp converter that did have a maximum warp speed of 20 at the academy, and that was years ago. No one at the academy took the proposal seriously at the time. Spock's speciality was science, but once his fuel converter mix became standard equipment on all starship and warp 15 became the norm, I'm surprised no one went back to the papers."

Scotty said. "Wait! I have never been able ta get an audience with holder of the warp 15 fuel converter patent. I keep gettin' tangled in red tape with the holding company. I couldn't even get the name of the Vulcan patent holder. Yur telling me that it is Mr. Spock! He never mentioned that fact! Do you think Mr. Spock would let me have a wee look at either of those vehicles inners and the attached warp sleds, Captain? I could enhance my bairning with a quick look at those specs."

All three of the Admirals and most of the Vulcan Elders sent scathing looks his way.

"What? Is was just a question! Ya can't tell me that none of ya are the least bit curious. Ten years I've tried ta get an audience with the Vulcan who holds that patent, and I come ta find out I speak with him all the time. That means he's the holder of all the other patents owned by that company. The mon should have been an engineer." The indigent Scot replied.

To be continued..

Please review..I love the feedback.


	6. Chapter 6: Boys will be boys?

Revelations

By Wolvester

I don't own Star Trek or anything else. No money is made off of this story. It's my own brand of stress relief. I am Dyslexic and truly can't "see" some of the glaring errors that offend some readers. If you can't stand spelling mistakes, grammatical error, and words used in the wrong context – my stories might not be for you. Special thanks to my beta reader Fate2017! Enjoy!

Summary: A celebration on New Vulcan is attacked by rogue Romulan's and the Enterprise and her crew try desperately to save the Vulcan Royals and Youth as well as one of their own. Established Spock and Uhura. Kirk/Spock friendship. All the bridge crew will be seen and heard from before it's over.

Chapter 6: Boys will be boys?

"Chekov keep visual on those two ships!" Kirk turned to his navigator.

The two sleds were weaving in and out of wreckage, and evading the Rolumans ships. The sleds did have low level phasers, but the two Brothers were clearly interested in getting back to the planet.

It might be the first time Spock had ever driven that particular warp sled, but it was obvious that he knew what he was doing. He maneuvered the sled in and out. They both had full war birds chasing them and none of the shots hit either craft. Spock and Sybok went high and low and bobbed and weaved like pros.

Uhura's comms popped to life again. "Truly Fusion, can you go ANYWHERE without causing a material uproar? This is taking it to the extreme. Where is the Mixing Bowl located?" Sybok inquired.

Spock's voice cut in and out as frequency automatically adjusted. "Under the ...and the others should ... and loaded."

T'Mar cut in. "Confirmed. Laser has prepared a surprise for our pursuers. Your speculation...confirmed there is...bomb in New Gol that we have...tracked. We haven't located the detonator. Laser's team is already in the city. We are to proceed to.." The comm cut out again.

Se'kan was punching buttons again on his arm band. The screen split and you could see a group of very large Vulcan's running with scanners, clearly looking for something. "Report! Continue using your code names and assume that this line is compromised."

None of the Vulcan's broke stride, but Sovel punched an arm band and answered. "There is a third device in the city and we have the frequency of the device. It is at this location, but we have been unsuccessful in locating the bomb. Fusion believes it will level the city if it isn't found. What are personal statuses of Lock, Fusion, Tic Toc, and Illogic?"

Se'kan answered. "They all are heading to a place called the Mixing Bowl. Everyone is intact. Is this site functional? How can we assist? Are the other Royals and Youth secured?"

Sovel answered. "The Royals are secured. Some of the Youth are running the Mixing Bowl due to their skills set. I don't have the manpower to operate the Mixing Bowl without the Youth. I have lost 5 guards and 3 Youth in these attacks. No fatalities or injuries among the Royals. I have 4 Youth injured, and 4 injured guards as well. None are fatal. All of the injured and the Royals are in the Bunker. A transporter removed 4 guards and 2 of the Youth. Their location is unknown. Ripcord knows the location of Bunker. The shields are on, and Blade is the guard in charge in my absence. Contact him using the hop, skip, and jump coding. How many ships are headed for the Mixing Bowl?"

Se'kan turned to his youngest son. Ripcord answered. "The two warp sleds are Illogic specials. Arm the surprise; make it live. They have the ability to evade the challenges easily. There are two cruiser class Romulan ships in pursue along with several hovercycles. Nine at the last count with laser guns mounted. Correction, now seven, Fusion and Illogic are eliminating the hovercycles as they go along. They will not be a factor if their current rate of elimination hold to the planets surface."

Sovel said. "Acknowledged. Precision is running the Mixing Bowl along with the other Strikers manning the surprise. Gear has enhanced it capability. The surprises will be in place. Laser out."

The entire bridge crew and the Admirals were speechless as Spock and Sybok maneuvered their warp sleds in a manner that clearly let everyone know Spock had been holding back what he could truly do at the helm of a ship. In a weird way it made sense to Kirk. How else would Spock have been able to fly the Jellyfish if he wasn't an experienced pilot?

One of the Romulan ships fired heat seeking missiles at Sybok's sled. Sybok's sled deployed defensive decoys and two of the three missiles were destroyed. One persistently followed his sled. He wasn't able to shake it.

Spock's sled cut into it's path and it started to track his sled. Spock's sled was heading for one of the hovercycles when his sled sharply dropped down. He had cut all power and dropped out of impuse power entirely. Spock's sled was beginning free fall down to the ground , pulled by New Vulcan's gravity field. The hovercycle exploded as the missile impacted with it.

The comms cut back on and Sybok was heard saying. "Show off!"

Spock reply rather contritely. "Jealous?Going dark is the only way to handle a persistent heat seeking missile. Mixing Bowl ahead. Do try to avoid getting flamed, Brother? Clearly I'm not the one that has forgotten how to fly."

Sybok voice was heard saying, "Why you insolent, ungrateful, arrogant son of..." and the comms when down again.

Both Brothers were heading into a desert strip that looked like the beginning of a landing field for a shuttle landing pad. Se'kan again turned to his youngest son, who was busying typing commands and avoiding looking at his Father's sharp eyes. Several fire towers lined the landing strip.

The Brothers flew low and directly in between the fire towers. As soon as the Roluman crafts were in between, the towers started shooting streams of flammable liquid. One of the Romulan ship burst into flames instantly. The other one tried to pull up, but Spock again swung his sled in a 180 degree angle and fired his phasers taking out part of the ships navigation array. Sybok's sled knocked out it's shields and the shooter in the Mixing Bowl fired again igniting the final Roluman ship in an impressive ball of flames.

Se'kan turned to Uhura and said. "Inform them to immediately proceed to the Bunker with the other Royals and Youths, and land those illegal crafts."

Uhura was raising the comms when both Brothers ships turned sharply and began firing their phasers and sonics at seemingly nothing in the air. A massive distortion ripped in the sky and a small explosion rocked the air.

Kirk turned towards the Engineering station from his arm chair. "Scotty! I need that planet field punched now."

A massive constellation class Romulan bird of prey was revealed as it's cloaking device was destroyed. It was the same size as the Enterprise and had been closing fast on the Brothers from behind. It started firing at the Brothers and the Mixing Bowling towers once it's cloaking device failed.

The firer towers on the ground were destroyed in less than two minutes. They could see Vulcan's leaping and being thrown from the towers since the phaser had destroyed their escape route. The Brothers did tried to provide cover fire, but their light weight weapons did nothing to distract them from their goals on the grounds. The Bird of Prey finished destroying the towers and rounded weapons on the Brothers sleds.

Se'kan was punching his arm band and ordering ships into the area immediately to secure the Youth via ground forces, but they wouldn't arrive in time.

Spock's sled was concentrating it's weapons on a panel on the top of the ship, while evading fire. Sybok's sonic weapon finished the job and the top panel exploded on the Romulan ship.

Ensign Chekov shouted. "The planet shield just dropped, Sir. Ve enter the atmosphere without damaging our ship. Ve also have transporters again, and veapon's."

Kirk leaned forward. "Mr. Sulu, get us down there now and give that ship something more it's size to play with. Fire as soon as we're in range. Raise shields. Elders and Admirals, you might want to grab a hold of the railing or have a seat."

Kirk shouted to Uhura. "Tell Spock and Sybok to get the Hell out of there. It's about to become a fire fight."

Enterprise dropped into the New Vulcan atmosphere while firing on the Romulan ship. Spock and Sybok's sleds looked like two bugs compared to the size of the space ship. The sleds were faster, but they were no match for the fire power of the Bird of Prey. Both craft's shields were glowing far too bright as they worked overtime, absorbing hits from the large ship. As Enterprise entered the fight and the Romulan ship aft weapons targeted them. It's main weapons stayed focused on the Brother's ships. Clearly the Romulans were angry the Brothers had destroyed the planet's shield controls.

Enterprise dropped suddenly to avoid a phaser salvo from the Bird of Prey. Enterprise returned it's own phaser fire to the Romulan ship. Now that the planet shield was gone, several Vulcan battle ships of all sizes were closing fast and entering the battle.

Spock and Sybok now had to avoid the phaser fire from a total of six ships. The sky was lit up with phaser fire, but the Romulan craft still managed to keep the Brothers in weapons sight.

Se'kan authorized the use of photon torpedoes as one of his battle cruisers burst into flames and was destroyed. Spock's sled narrowly avoided getting taken out in the resulting explosion. It was clear the explosion had banged the sled arounds and one of the engines looked damaged.

The Romulan ship shuddered under the onslaught. The Bird of Prey climbed sharply and hit warp. Several of the Vulcan battle cruisers followed it firing weapons.

Se'kan's ordered the transport of the Youths and Royals to Enterprise. He turned to the Elders. "Until we have secured the city, we shall take Captain Kirk up on his offer of hospitality."

Se'kan turned to Uhura at the communications station. "Tell the Brother's to tend those illegal crafts on board the Enterprise immediately. Inform them it is not a request!"

McCoy said. "I want everyone of them in Sickbay before the shouting starts. Some of those cuts and bruises will need some medical attention."

Kirk turned as he rose out of the chair and headed to the turbo lift. "Mr. Sulu you have the conn. Lt. Uhura, Scotty, and Bones - your all with me."

To be continued...

Please review I love the feedback!


	7. Chapter 7: A Big Bang

Revelations

By Wolvester

I don't own Star Trek or anything else. No money is made off of this story. It's my own brand of stress relief. I am Dyslexic and truly can't "see" some of the glaring errors that offend some readers. If you can't stand spelling mistakes, grammatical error, and words used in the wrong context – my stories might not be for you. Special thanks to my beta reader Fate2017! Enjoy!

Summary: A celebration on New Vulcan is attacked by rogue Romulan's and the Enterprise and her crew try desperately to save the Vulcan Royals and Youth as well as one of their own. Established Spock and Uhura. Kirk/Spock friendship. All the bridge crew will be seen and heard from before it's over.

Chapter 7: A Big Bang

Se'kan was also in the turbo lift heading to the shuttle bay. Four of the royal guards were at the shuttle bay doors and saluted as he and others approached. As soon as the doors opened, the guards entered the room and headed straight for the warp sleds. Kirk recognized two of them as the guards in the caravan with Spock and T'Mar.

Both crafts doors opened in a butterfly manner with the lower door creating a stair case to exit the vehicles. All four of the occupants walked or limped out. There were all bruised, dirty, and bleeding in some place or another, but otherwise in tact.

Mr. Scott was looking at the ships in awe. He was walking towards them, when Sybok said something in Vulcan and both warp sleds hummed. The doors closed and they vanished from sight into a personal cloaking field.

Scotty turned to Mr. Spock and said. "Aww come on Mon, ya gotta let me have a wee look at the inner workings of these fine machines."

Kirk said. "Welcome aboard Mr. Spock. There appears to be a few material things that you didn't mention when we got our invitation to this shindig. Ladies and Gentlemen, if you will follow me. You all have a date with Sickbay."

Spock said. "Captain that is not required, I believe with the aid of the ships sensors, we can assist Sovel in locating the last explosive device within New Gol."

Se'kan's eyebrows were up to his hair line. He shot a sharp looks at all four of the young Vulcans and said firmly. "Osu Spock, your duty will be handled by others at this time. All of your presences are required in Sickbay. Your Elders are awaiting for your Accounts after you have been medically cleared. This is not a request."

All four of the Youth and Royals stiffened at the mention of the "Elders", but proceeded to Sickbay without further comment.

A short time later:

Between Healer Sorrel, Healer T'Mar, Bones, and his Sickbay staff, all of the Royals, Youth, and guards had been patched up. The serious cases were in Healing Trances. The eight Youth and Guards that had been injured in the first attack had been joined by six more from the Mixing Bowl explosions.

The rest were free to leave Sickbay. Kirk had guest quarters assigned to all of the Vulcan guests. Se'kan didn't want any of the Royals, Elders, or Youth without a guard present, so security assignments had been worked out as well.

Spock's left arm was broken and in a cast. T'Mar's right leg was broken, and she too was in a cast. Both of them would be going into Healing Trances that evening to fix the damage, but right now they were working. Sybok had a bandage on his head and his Bondmate, a lovely woman named T'Nash, also had a fractured arm in a cast.

Sovel's team had found the last device with the help of Mr. Spock and Mr. Chekov's sensors. Some of Se'kan's guards were sweeping the area to confirm no more Romulan's were in the area. The Admirals and senior officers of the Enterprise were now ready for the reports on what had been turned up on how the Romulan's had breeched New Vulcan. The Elders were also awaiting for a few explanations from their children. Kirk and several bridge crew members planned on finding a logical reason to stick around for those conversations.

Kirk turned to his First Officer, who was back in his Starfleet uniform verse his royal robes. "Report Mr. Spock, and for those of us slow on the uptake; include the part of how you figured out the Romulan's were about to attack?"

Spock gave Kirk an eyebrow, but under the scrutiny of his Father, Grandmother, and other Elders, didn't respond to the dig. He explained that several of the honor "guards" had modern bladed weapons on their uniforms. With the destruction of Vulcan, most of the historical honor blades had been lost. Also he didn't recognize several of the guards. He was familiar with most of the royal guards that had survived the destruction of Vulcan and when he inquired of one them their Clan status, he was given the name of Healer Sorrel's Clan. Spock knew that only Healer Sorrel, his Bondmate, and his daughter T'Mar, had survived. The guard had lied.

A quick scan from Uhura's tricorder, and he had positive confirmation there were Romulan's on New Vulcan. He attempted to use the communications in the building and found them jammed. Spock sent Uhura to the Elders on the High Council, the Security Council, and Royals who were all in one place before the ceremony with the scan, and he went to get the rest of the Youth and young Royals himself. He and Uhura had been going to take their places among the Youth when they had found the Romulans deception.

Uhura had gotten the Elders out, but the activation of the planet shielding prevented the remaining Youth and Royals from escaping with Spock.

Sybok's ship had been in route to New Vulcan. In light of the destruction of their home world, an invitation had been extended to all Vulcans to return to New Vulcan. Sybok had planned to meet with his Father after the ceremonies. His unique craft had detected all the Romulans ships in the area and had cloaked during it's approach.

He had known he couldn't match the Romulan's fire power, but he might be able to assist in the evacuation. Sybok's sensors had found the last device's sonic frequency. Sovel's guards had found it with the help of the Enterprise's sensors and destroyed it before anyone else had gotten hurt.

Spock finished up with, "The remaining unanswered question is how did the Romulan's breeched the planetary defenses. The planet shield was activated from a planet based on the logs, and the codes were then changed by the cloaked Romulan ship in the New Vulcan atmosphere. Only a select few would have had access to those codes. In addition, teleportation of such a ground force should have raised an alarm."

Se'kan answer chilled the room. "We have a traitor among us. The security transportation logs were intentionally deleted 12.65 hours prior to the ceremony. In addition, the planet shield was tampered with 5.65 hours prior to the ceremony. As Osu Spock has pointed out, an attack of this size would require significant advance planning and preparation. We are currently reviewing the building security footage, but it was damaged during the attack. We also have several causality planets side during the battle. No additional deaths have been reported at this time, but we do have two critical at the New Gol hospital."

Sybok said. "Most likely the first Romulan's came to the planet via a cloaked ship and met with the traitor. That technology will leave a visual marker and it will bleed to anyone in close proximity to the cloaking technology. Find the marker frequency and we'll find the traitor. If the Black box sensor log from my ship can be recovered, we may have scanned it already. We used the sonic frequency to determine the location of the last bomb in New Gol and punch the planetary shielding. It is logical to assume the source of the bombs was the traitor as well."

Sovel said. "We have the frequency already in our tricorder from scanning for the bomb. We can begin planet wide scans now and the remainder of the security team can track down the responsible parties. The traitor could be anywhere now with all the confusion."

Spock turned to Mr. Scott. "With Sybok's assistance and the Captain's permission, we could alter one of the long range sensors. It would track all ships within New Vulcan space using cloaking technology if we have the correct frequencies. This would ensure we have eliminated all of the Romulan's crafts. It would also aid scanning for the traitor and ensure their means of escaping the planet have been eliminated."

Kirk said. "Do it. The USS Gammon will be in New Vulcan space within the hour to help shore up security. Admiral Cartwright and the Federation President are on board as well."

Pike addressed the Elders. "We'll do whatever we need to ensure New Vulcan is secure and the traitor is found. In the meantime, please enjoy the amenities aboard the Enterprise. Mr. Spock, how long will the modifications to the sensors take to implement?"

Spock traded a look with Sybok. "With Mr. Scott and Mr. Chekov's assistance it could be completed in 5.25 hours Captain."

Kirk nodded. "Anyone you need to catch our traitor is at your disposal Mr. Spock. Dismissed."

The four men rose and were half way to the door when T'Pau's voice rang out. "Spohkh-kam and Sybokh-kam there is still the matter of thy involvement with on the Forge and on the Ancient Ground on Vulcan. Both of thee will return to this room for thy Accounts in 5.35 hours." She didn't need to say it wasn't a request.

Kirk had the perfect view of his logical First Officer's eyes as they got just a little wider than normal before a positively frozen mask covered his face. Sybok made no such effort and visibly cringed as the old woman spoke. Both Brothers turned with military precision and bowed to their Grandmother and said, "Yes Oko-mekh-il," in perfect unison. They turned back to the door and continued out.

Se'kan's voice was heard. "Sovel and Seveck, attend the young Royals and ensure their persons are secured on this vessel."

Kirk and McCoy both distinctly saw an eye roll from Spock as he left the room. Both men were dying to just get five minutes of private ribbing in with the young Royal! From the look in Spock's eye, he knew it too. Kirk walked with the men to the sensor array area and causally said to Spock. "What's the matter Pointy? Kinda hoping for a Red Alert in 5.35 hours verse facing your dear old Granny? I bet evading some more Romulan's is looking pretty good right about now verse having to explain your illogically driving activities as a youth on Vulcan. Not to mention the current race that was going to take place on New Vulcan. What do I have to do to get tickets to that event!"

Spock didn't give Kirk the satisfaction of a reply. He merely climbed into the inners of the sensor array. A laughing Kirk headed for the turbo lift.

Sovel's voice was heard saying. "Pointy? Surely that isn't a reference to Osu Spock's ears? That would be highly illogically and inappropriate for the Captain of a Starship to say to his Vulcan First Officer." On hearing the comment, Kirk laughed even harder as he entered the lift to the bridge.

Three Hours Later

The scans of the surface were almost complete, and all of the scan abnormalities were sent to Se'kan's ground security. The USS Gammon had arrived and it's senior staff members had come over via a shuttle to assist with the effort to find the traitor. The number of reading was indicating that more than one traitor was on New Vulcan. Four Romulans had been captured alive and six more had been killed during the process.

As Mr. Spock directed the work, Mr. Chekov's PADD reading caught his attention. "Osu Sovel? Do you still have the sonic sensor reading? I require your hand held scanner?"

Sybok glanced at the reading as well. "The scanner must be an error. The blip is internal facing unless my ship's Black box has been located."

"It is a simple matter of recalibrating the sensor in the PADD. I shall return after it has been done." Spock replied as he moved to the end of the tunnel. Seveck wordlessly followed him out the tunnel as well.

As Spock emerged from the equipment locker with a freshly recalibrated PADD in hand, an Enterprise four person sensor team ran past them heading for the shuttle bay. They opened the doors and started scanning the room. As Spock and Seveck walked past the shuttle bay doors, Spock's PADD went off again; it displayed another abnormal reading.

Spock and Seveck both raised an eyebrow and they turned back to enter the shuttle bay area. The USS Gammon shuttle was in the bay as well as the three Enterprise shuttles that were being prepared to transport down all the Elders, Royals, and Youth for the ceremony once all the Roluman's had been located.

The Enterprise team was scanning around one of the Enterprise shuttles. Spock located the senior officer in charge. "Mr. Green, report?"

"Mr. Chekov's data reported an abnormal reading in the shuttle bay from the New Vulcan attack. It's most likely sonic dust from the USS Gammon shuttle. They passed through the flight path of the fleeing Romulan ship when they came on board, Sir. We're just ruling out all readings."

"Continue, Mr. Green". Spock started to walk back out of the room just as one of the sweeper's scans started to beep.

Tech said. "Sir! I've found something here. It's definitely not one of our devices under one of the Enterprise shuttles. The red and blue lights are flashing." He was holding the flashing device in his hand and what looked like a timer in his other hand.

Spock turned from the door sharply and shouted. "Crewman! Gently put down those devices. Clear the bay now. The bombs on the caravans had those same flashing lights and sensor configuration."

The crewman carefully put the devices down on the bulk head floor and gently removed his hands from both the devices, but the damage was done. The red and blue flashing device flashed yellow right before it exploded.

On the bridge:

The ship rocked violently as the shuttle bay lost decompression. The emergency safe guards automatically locked down the shuttle bay and sealed the beeched area.

Se'kan was at Chekov's station reviewing the data reports with a security guard named T'Pol. Kirk was standing by Sulu's station asking questions. Kirk hit a button on Sulu's security console. "Security report! What the Hell was that? Another Romulan ship?"

Chekov's voice replied. "Ve had an explosion in the main shuttle bay. A security team vas investigating an abnormal reading in the area."

"Bridge to Sickbay, get a team down to the main shuttle bay area. We've got a team down. Mr. Sulu, you have the conn." Kirk was heading to the turbo lift door with Se'kan and T'Pol on his heels. The doors opened and Uhura was crumpled on the floor of the lift clutching her head in pain.

Kirk hit the lift comm to the computer. "Locate Commander Spock immediately."

T'Pol picked up Uhura as if she weighed nothing as she passed out. Kirk got the lift moving as the computer replied. "Commander Spock is in the main shuttle bay area."

Kirk's blood ran cold as the door opened on deck six and they began to run to the shuttle bay. T'Pol turned off and ran with Uhura for Sickbay. Kirk and Se'kan ran for the shuttle bay.

The doors were jammed and Bones team couldn't get past them. Se'kan hit a few buttons on his arm band and started to rip into one door with brute Vulcan strength. A team of four big Vulcan's appeared. In less than a minute, the doors had been ripped out of their housing.

Once the doors were opened they could barely see a thing past the smoke pouring out of the room. The emergency lights were functioning. The room was splattered in ripped metal and red & green blood.

To be continued...

Please review I love the feedback.


	8. Chapter 8: Positive Confirmation!

Revelations

By Wolvester

I don't own Star Trek or anything else. No money is made off of this story. It's my own brand of stress relief. I am Dyslexic and truly can't "see" some of the glaring errors that offend some readers. If you can't stand spelling mistakes, grammatical error, and words used in the wrong context – my stories might not be for you. Special thanks to my beta reader Fate2017! Enjoy!

Summary: A celebration on New Vulcan is attacked by rogue Romulan's and the Enterprise and her crew try desperately to save the Vulcan Royals and Youth as well as one of their own. Established Spock and Uhura. Kirk/Spock friendship. All the bridge crew will be seen and heard from before it's over.

Chapter 8: Positive Confirmation!

The seen in Sickbay was still crazy an hour after the explosions. They had one dead crewman. Five injured men; three of those were serious. The two Vulcan's were being attended to by Healer Sorrel and Healer T'Mar. Se'kan's guards had taken over half of Sickbay. Kirk had found himself backed against a wall.

McCoy's staff was busy trying to save the three Humans. Neither he nor his staff were allowed near the Vulcan's, despite the fact that Spock was in Starfleet. The Vulcan's from the Security Council detail had been beamed aboard the ship and the guest suites containing the rest of the Elders, Royals, and Youth were surrounded by a wall of very large Vulcans. The four Admirals, the Federation President, and his top aids had been separated from them in a very efficient but firm manner.

The Enterprise had been completely scanned and no other abnormal readings had been found. It didn't change the fact that a bomb had exploded on Kirk's ship and one of the casualties had been his First Officer who was a Royal.

Kirk was at the wall comm. "Mr. Chekov, report! Mr. Chekov?"

The young Russian was suddenly in Sickbay along with Sybok, Sovel, and Scotty. They all headed directly to Kirk. Kirk rounded on them. "What the hell happened?" Before Chekov could say anything, Se'kan's joined them and snapped. "Report!"

If looks could kill they would all be dead, Kirk thought to himself. He had thought Spock looked dangerous when he was pissed, but Se'kan put the young Vulcan to shame. The cold rage that was coming off the Head of the Vulcan Security Council was almost palatable.

Sybok answered with a murderous look in his own eyes. "Attempted Murder and Murder S'haile Se'kan. We have positive confirmation the traitor is on board this ship. The Enterprise shuttles that were to take us to the surface were laced with explosives. The devices were DNA coded bases on the initial scans of them. Only a member of my Clan would have triggered it. There was also a time delay feature attached to the devices. They would have exploded midway to New Gol. A member of your crew, Captain, is a traitor. There is a 91.25% probability there is a second traitor also on this ship. My scans show two distinctive DNA strains. They are being analyzed now. We will cross reference them with your crew list and we should have the traitors names shortly."

Sybok held up the charred and red stained trigger device which only turned yellow as he held it. When he handed it to Sovel it flashed red and blue only. "This device is my proof. It exploded prematurely when Spock crossed it's proximity sensors. Mr. Sulu's security footage caught the whole sequence of events. The sonic markers are identical to the bomb from the caravan explosion and last one in New Gol."

Chekov's continued. "Ve are reviewing the security footage with Mr. Sovel's teams help and ve should be able to find out who planted those bombs on board the ship from the tape. The ships emergency controls prevented the bomb from fully exploding and destroying the ship. The safey features vented the immediate area into space and re-pressurized the area; it is the only reason the men in the shuttle bay area are still alive. The bombs blast was contained immediately. They were blown back from the shuttle and into the re-pressurized area. The tech closest to the blast was killed instantly."

Se'kan turned to Sovel. "Why was Osu Spock in the shuttle bay area? My instructions were clear on his person being secured."

His son turned to face him. His shoulders were straight, but the tips of his ears were green. "I do not know why they were in the shuttle bay area, only that it is on the same deck level as the equipment locker. Osu Spock left the Jeffrey tube to recalibrate an errant scanner. He was attended by Seveck. The scanner wasn't an error. Our assumption was flawed. We didn't include the possibility that the traitor was on board this ship and had access to additional exploding devices. Osu Spock's exposure of the additional explosive devices saved all of our lives at best and prevented serious injuries at the least. I failed in my duty to you and his Clan. I shall submit for disciplinary actions as you see fit, Sir."

Scotty spoke up. "The security tapes show them walking past the shuttle bay doors and then coming back. Mr. Spock's attention was on his scanner. Something from the reading had caught his curiosity and they entered the room."

Se'kan said. "Sovel, ensure the rest of the ship is checked in detail for further devices and components to make future devices. No exception. Notify me when the relevant security footage has been found."

Sybok said. "Until we know the identity of the traitor, we should guard our information. The decision to use the shuttle crafts to go to the surface was made on board this ship less than 4.59 hours ago. The traitor was present for those discussion or was informed of them. He took action to ensure our deaths."

Se'kan agreed. "I agree with your analysis, Osu Sybok. The traitor had current information, but that also means the traitor is far too close to the Royals, Elders, and Youth. From this point forward Captain Kirk, only Vulcans guards personally loyal to my Clan will be allowed to attend them, until this traitor is caught. You will not inform anymore of your bridge crew or any crew member of who was injured in this explosion, this includes your Admirials and Starfleet Command. Osu Spock was a victim of this traitor. The question is, now if someone was aware of his true identity as a Royal or if this was truly an unplanned consequence of his investigation of the scanners reading. Regardless, Osu Spock's security is no longer your concern Captain Kirk. He will no longer be available to perform his duties as a member of your crew on the ship until this traitor is found."

Kirk was raising his hands and said. "Now wait a minute. We don't know who the traitor is and I'm just as anxious as you to catch this Bastard. However, pointing fingers and placing a ring of silence on my crew isn't a way to do it. We need to work together."

Se'kan turned to Kirk and said coldly. "Under the Vulcan Federation treaty, provision alpha subsection 1.1 - In the event of an attack against the ruling Vulcan Clans, Starfleet would be at Vulcan's disposal. This is including the use of all Federation ships. That includes the Enterprise Captain Kirk. I have no desire to assume command of your vessel but make no mistake Kirk, if you do not comply with my orders your command will be forfeited. The time table for the initial tampering of the security logs coincides with your ship's arrival on New Vulcan. No more information is to be released to anyone on your crew without my express approval. Lady Nyota's security is also no longer your concern. She will no longer be available to perform her duties until this traitor is found."

As Se'kan finished speaking, a group of Vulcan security guards surrounded the group of officers. Se'kan turned to Captain Kirk. "Will you comply or do my men need to escort you and your officers to your brig?"

Kirk was pissed, but he didn't know the regulation Se'kan had mentioned. Ironically, Spock would know it off the top of his head. "I'll comply, but I want your word that you will not shut out myself and my command team. We are loyal to Commander Spock. We've proven that fact during the battle for Vulcan and we do want to catch this traitor that has killed and injured members of my crew. If he is one of my crew, I'll hand him to you on a platter. However, you need to consider it might be a Vulcan as well. Who would gain the most of New Vulcan's leadership falls?"

Se'kan's eyes went to Sovel. The young Vulcan nodded. Se'kan met Sybok's eyes as well. Sybok smiled in response. Kirk had to admit if only to himself. Spock's older brother made him more than a little nervous. Apparently Se'kan wasn't a fan of Sybok either, but he did know he could trust him, regarding Spock's safety. "Agreed Captain Kirk. Your command team will remain in tact, but my guards will participate with normal ship activities as well. Sovel and Osu Sybok will work in concert with your Mr. Chekov and Mr. Sulu. T'Pol will work with Mr. Scott and Healers Sorrel and T'Mar will work with Dr. McCoy. My youngest son, Seveck, will assume your communication station with Ensign U'Aidat once he awakens from his healing trance. You and I will work together. My order stands regarding any information informing Starfleet Command or the Federation President regarding any injuries on board your ship. If Commander Spock is exposed as being a Royal to Starfleet Command or within the Federation at large, I will be required to insist that he and his Bondmate resigns their commissions immediately for security purposes. Do you Humans now understand my logic on containing this situation?"

Kirk got it loud and clear. If five thousand years of Royal secrets got blabbed to Starfleet or got in the press, he would be losing two of his command team for good. He did recall that all of the Royals had their faceplates up when Admiral Cartwright and the Federation President had been taken to them. He would speak with Admirals Pike, Komack, and Barrett immediately with Se'kan to make sure they were all on the same page. He would have Sulu circle the wagons with the crew members on the do bridge during the Royals and Youth's escape from the planet. Most were still on the bridge or here with him now.

Se'kan turned as he heard something on the other side of Sickbay. He turned from the group, but Kirk followed him when he saw Uhura.

To Be Continued...

Please review... I love the feedback.


	9. Chapter 9: This is Bad

Revelations

By Wolvester

I don't own Star Trek or anything else. No money is made off of this story. It's my own brand of stress relief. I am Dyslexic and truly can't "see" some of the glaring errors that offend some readers. If you can't stand spelling mistakes, grammatical error, and words used in the wrong context – my stories might not be for you. Special thanks to my beta reader Fate2017! Enjoy!

Summary: A celebration on New Vulcan is attacked by rogue Romulan's and the Enterprise and her crew try desperately to save the Vulcan Royals and Youth as well as one of their own. Established Spock and Uhura. Kirk/Spock friendship. All the bridge crew will be seen and heard from before it's over.

Chapter 9: This is Bad

Uhura was walking over to the area that Spock was in and her path was blocked by the Vulcan security guards. She said coldly in Vulcan. "Allow me to pass. It is my right to be at his side."

Neither of the Vulcan's moved from the doors to the intensive care area, nor did they acknowledge her presents in any way. Se'kan appeared at her side. He snapped something in Vulcan.

One of the guards looked down at Uhura and said. "Apologies, my Lady. We were unaware you are Lady Nyota." In perfect standard, the pair stood aside. Sybok took in the seen and his gaze focused in on Uhura. He too followed everyone into the secured area.

Spock was the third critically injured person. Two of McCoy's Human patients were just holding on to life as well. Spock had been blasted back like the others, but unlike the others a piece of shrapnel had clipped him over his psi points. Spock had dropped as if he had been pole axed. To add to the problem, Spock had been crushed under several pieces of the blown up shuttle. If Seveck hadn't gotten in between Spock and shuttle blast; he would have been killed. A fragment of the engine had become a flying spear and it would have caught Spock right threw the heart. As it was, it had stabbed both Seveck and Spock in the upper leg and pinned them to the deck until they had been freed. While that was better than getting stabbed in the heart, it was still along a major vain, and both men had lost a lot of blood.

In Spock's case only his Brother, Father, and little Cousin were a match for him on board the ship. T-Negative blood had been rare before Vulcan had been destroyed. Spock's Father was in Sickbay currently, just having finished donating blood, and as soon as he focused on Se'kan, he said, "Report."

The Head of Security answered in a very clipped military tone with no inflection. Kirk realized all of the Vulcan's in the room were angry all though none of them, except Sybok, would ever admit it. The ships traitor was in some serious trouble when he was found. The Vulcans didn't strike him as the forgiving kind.

Healer Sorrel spoke next. "We have repaired the internal damage to his body and set the bones with the help of S'haile Sarek's blood. However, his head injury prevents him from maintaining a healing trance on his own. He will require assistance once the bruising over his right psi point has decreased. This will delay his recovery time."

Uhura stood next to her Husband and linked her fingers with his still bandaged ones. She didn't cry, but her eyes did have tears in them.

T'Mar was standing close to Sovel, and Kirk saw them link their fingers. He hadn't known they were Bondmates. Kirk got the feeling these two were personal friends to his First Officer. After all, T'Mar was Spock's navigator in the races, so they clearly had history and Sybok had thought the dark skinned Vulcan was Spock's Bondmate.

T'Mar was a beautiful woman; she and Uhura were very similar in body type. They shared the same rich skin coloring and long black hair. They could be sisters, except T'Mar's eyes were a very unique amber color. They were striking and made her look very exotic. When combined with T'Mar's delicately pointed ears and winged eyebrows, the woman was a knock out.

McCoy's cursing was heard and after a word from Se'kan he was admitted into the room. He read Spock's chart and got a chair for Uhura to sit down in it saying, "Come on Ny, sit down before you fall down. I really don't need him kicking my ass for letting you make yourself sick worrying over him."

Sybok said. "Indeed Sister, sit down. It unfortunate we are meeting for the first time under such circumstances, but I am pleased to meet you in person. Welcome to our Clan Little Sister."

Uhura looked at Sybok. It was clear he and Spock were brothers. They had the same build and good looks. Sybok was the same height as Spock but a little heavier. His hair was pulled back in a ponytail. His smile was the same one that Spock gave her in private. He made no move to touch her, but he did incline his head as he spoke. Nyota said formally. "I am gratified to be a member of our Clan and am pleased to meet you as well. Live long and prosper Honored Brother" and inclined her own head.

Se'kan broke the silence. "How long until the assisted healing trance can take place? What is his estimated recovery time? What is my Son's condition? I require an Account from Seveck as soon as possible."

Healer Sorrel said, "If the swelling continues to decrease, I will induce the trance in Spock in 3.51 hours. All of his ribs are cracked or bruised. His left lung was punctured. His arm was already broken. The puncture to his leg was sealed and the bleeding vain was tied off. We have replenished his blood levels, but may require additional contributions from Osu Sybok. He should awaken from the healing sleep in 5.23, days barring he had no additional negative reactions to his treatments. He will require additional rest after the initial healing trance. His head injury will require an additional trance. His hybrid physiology does make estimating his exact recovery time a challenge. It is fortuitous I had Osu Spock under my care for over a decade as a child. I am familiar with most of his unfortunate reactions to most traditional Vulcan and Human medicines, and know which ones to avoid. In Spock's case it I best to allow his body to heal naturally, since most medical interventions make him ill."

McCoy snorted. "So your telling me that Mr. Spock has a legitimate reason for avoiding Sickbay and most medicines really do turn his stomach and he's not being an stubborn pain in my ass for no reason?"

Healer Sorrel blinked. "Osu Spock does have a logical reason for being cautious around most medicines. He has been very ill in the past and most of the reactions are most unpleasant."

Sybok snorted. "My Brother hates Doctors and Healers. Both have shown far more interest in him than they should in the past and have tried to turn HIM into a project for scientific observation. Spock actively avoids medical professionals in general. It took many years for Spock to entrust his medical requirement to Healer Sorrel's practices."

Sarek looked Sybok in the eyes and said. "Indeed. Spock developed at a very young age a computer program that alerted him to any upcoming medical appointments. He found logical reasons to postpone the appointments until we retained Healer Sorrel's services."

T'Mar spoke. "Osu Seveck's injuries were not as severe as Osu Spock's. He was partially shielded by Osu Spock's body in the initial blast and didn't receive any head injuries from the pieces of the blown up shuttle craft. We have repaired his leg injury and set his broken ribs. His fractured arm will heal. He is already in a healing trance and will awaken in 2.95 days fully restored. He already provided an Account to Osa T'Pol prior to entering the healing sleep. She has been in Doctor McCoy's office since receiving that report."

Uhura, Sarek, and a nurse stayed with Spock. Se'kan, Sovel, Sybok, Kirk, and McCoy moved to the office. T'Pol stood as they entered and the young woman saluted. "Osu Sybok's scanners have confirmed the device was from the same origin as the ones on the planet. We also confirmed the DNA on the device from the surface was Vulcaniod. It was too badly degraded to tell if it was Romulan or V'tosh. Seveck provided an additional piece of information. The explosion was directed at Osu Spock in the shuttle bay. I've reviewed the footage and you can see the blast heading directly for him before it was contained by the ships controls. Osu Sybok's modified sensors with Mr. Scott's assistance show that nanotechnology was used in the explosive device. The 'smart' bomb was focused to kill those of Royal blood, not the rest of the Councils. Mr. Jones removed the trigger device from it's housing and the attached timer. It triggered when Osu Spock came within it's sensor range at 500 feet, while telling his crew to evacuate the room."

She handed a data PADD to Se'kan and continued. "Osu Sta'al and Osu Ste'al recovered the remainder of the timer device and a sample of the nanotechnology from the shuttle bay. Osu Spock's science labs are assisting us in recreating it's original form. The nanotechnology used was Vulcan, Sir."

The only answer Kirk could say was, "Well Shit." They did have a Vulcan traitor.

Sybok's cold voice asked. "Does the nanotechnology sample include a nuclei? If so, with some manipulation, I can make it show the DNA of all it's handlers including our V'tosh traitor."

T'Pol said. "Unknown. The sample is in the science lab. We are still reviewing the security tapes from the ship to see who planted the bomb. The person appears male and knows where the security cameras were located. We can not see his face. However, the bio readings from the ship identified him as Human. We are running those reading through your ships medical records on the off chance it will identify our Human traitor. We have found no Human DNA yet, Sir."

Kirk said. "Mr. Chekov, can take you there Osu Sybok. Use whatever you need on the ship to work your magic on the nanotechnology."

Sybok left the room with T'Pol in tow. Se'kan turned back to Kirk. "It would appear we have two traitors. One Vulcan and one Human. Your question is now relevant, Captain. The traitors want the Royals dead, not the rest of the ruling Councils. Even among Vulcans there are those who would seek to rule threw murder. It is not logical, so we are dealing with an unbalanced mind. We will keep the other members of the Council under guard while we box in the Human on your ship."

Two Days Later

New Vulcan had been cleared of any further explosive devices. Sybok and T'Mar were working on breaking the nuclei of the nanotechnology. Bones had commented that Spock would have probably cracked it by now. Sybok and T'Mar both quietly agreed.

Mr. Sulu had the break threw of the day. His security footage had shown the traitor cutting themselves while planting the bomb. The small amount if blood had been washed away in the shuttle bay refresher. The bomb had been planted the day of the explosion, so the refresher hadn't been cleaned. The bloody tissue paper remained in the recycler and had been found intact. It contained the DNA of their murderer.

The problem was the blood's DNA didn't match any of the crew of the Enterprise. The only other Human's on the ship had come from the USS Gammon. The ship's Captain, First Officer, Security Chief, Engineer, Admiral Cartwright, the Federations President, and one of his aids were Human. The rest of the senior staff or aids, were aliens.

Sybok suggested a trap for the Human murderer. Invite the same Humans back to the Enterprise for an update via the transporters. They would explain the DNA evidence found but neglect to mention it wasn't matched on the Enterprise. While the briefing was taking place, Bones and his Sickbay would use the transporters records would match their murderer. He would be taken into custody.

Se'kan and Kirk agreed. Bones was saying to Jim. "Sybok is scarier than Spock and I didn't think anyone could scare me more than the Hogoblin with his Vulcan voodoo."

Kirk laughed but privately agreed. He didn't trust Spock's older brother and prayed the smiling Vulcan wasn't somehow involved in this whole mess.

He got the feeling Spock and Sybok were close as kids. Sybok had defended his First, but had eventually had to leave not only his home, but his planet. That must have been one Hell of a transgression that would get a member of the Royal Clan - the House of Surak no less - exiled. Family meant everything to Vulcans.

A short time later, all of the senior staff from both ships, plus the Admirals, and several Enterprise honor guards were in a conference room going over what they knew and the status down on the planet. Se'kan and Sovel were there to provide the Vulcan security update. The twins Sta'al and Sta'el were both part of the honor guards. The four Vulcans were the largest men in the room.

T'Pol and Seveck entered the room with an update for Se'kan. He nodded and both Vulcan's headed to the exit. They stopped and lifted up Admiral Cartwright from his seat at the table by his arms and held him immobile. Bones entered and scanned the man as well with Healer T'Mar.

Bones spoke. "It's confirmed Jim. The DNA from the shuttle bay is Admiral Cartwright's. He also recently used a medical scanner to graft skin to the palm of his hand. We ran the scan three times because I didn't believe what it was saying."

Sovel was scanning the Admiral as well. He handed the scanner to his Wife. She read the results and spoke. "The Admiral currently has the trigger of another explosive device on his person. The small bag you left in the transporter room was removed and examined. The explosives match those in strength and quality from the shuttle bay explosion."

Admiral Komack found his voice and said. "Why?"

Admiral Cartwright knew he couldn't break the Vulcan's hold on him, but answered defiantly. "Alien integration has gone to far in the Federation. These Aliens need to be stopped! They have too much control over Humans and too much say in Human interests. Inter breeding with Humans! My God. Kirk's got a half breed freak for a First Officer as it is. What's next, give it a command of his own! The freak belongs in one of the science labs under his command. Don't you people realize we would be better without the Vulcans? You said it yourself Komack. Captain Kirk with Mr. Spock is a dangerous team. Split them up and Kirk might be salvageable. It's too bad the bomb didn't kill the half breed. Just goes to show you, you should never trust a Vulcan. The bomb was suppose to only go off outside of the Enterprise and only when the mysterious Royals were on board the shuttle."

Komack was red faced. "I meant Kirk would finally have to follow the rules without his Pointy eared walking computer to get him out of trouble. Not that I want to blow up a whole ruling body and have the Romulan's invade Federation space! Are you insane!"

Cartwright was shaking with anger. "Bullshit! You would have thanked me if the Vulcans were gone. We should have given Nero a metal for blowing up their planet verse Kirk's crew for stopping Nero. I didn't invite the Romulan's in Federation space. That pointy eared Bitch did. She also gave them the codes to the planet and me the bombs. As long as the Vulcan's get out of Federation space after the ruling Royals are dead, I say they can have reunification with their 'Brothers and Sisters' all they want. We'll beat those green blooded freaks in the end. Everyone knows Vulcan's can't fight to save their lives. They are absolutely no use in a fire fight. Can you see one of them holding a phaser?"

Se'kan spoke. "The name of the Vulcan traitor."

Cartwright spat. "I don't answer to green blooded freaks. Besides, I don't know the Bitch's real name. She called herself Tina, but would never let me see her face under her cloak."

Se'kan said to T'Pol and Seveck. "Very well. Remove the traitor to the brig. Healer T'Mar? Inform your Father his presence will be required for the questioning of the prisoner. The Human's mind will not present much of a challenge, but his emotions are undisciplined and he is projecting even in this room."

Admiral Komack and one of the Federation President's aids said together. "What do you mean 'His mind won't present much of a challenge?' during questioning."

Se'kan calmly replied. "All the knowledge he possesses of the Vulcan traitor will be collected directly from his mind. Mentally by during our inquiry. The Healers are skilled in this line of work and will over see my team security as we collect this information. This Human will be questioned using all of our methods. He will not be able to withhold the truth from us during this process."

The young Vulcans removed the panicked Admiral who was screaming. "See! See! These Vulcan head witches shouldn't be trusted! If they will do it to me, they will do it to you! Humans aren't safe around Vulcan telepaths!"

Several of the Human's in the room blanched. Vulcan's abilities to read other people's thoughts really did scare most Humans. The Federation President spoke up. "We might be in a better position to get the information you seek from Admiral Cartwright, S'haile Se'kan." He said diplomatically.

Kirk saw Se'kan hit some buttons on his arm band as the President was speaking. The conference room doors opened and Spock's Dad walked into the room in his Ambassador robes.

Se'kan said. "You may make your request with my government's Ambassador Gentlemen, Ma'am. I will comply with whatever accord is reached during these proceeding. However, I remind you we still a traitor on the loose. If you will excuse me, I have a prisoner to interview."

Ambassador Sarek sat down in Se'kan's seat and faced the table. It was clear to both Kirk and Pike were Spock had learned his stone cold glare. Kirk knew a dead end when he saw one. By the time Ambassador Sarek conceded anything regarding Admiral Cartwright. The man would have told Se'kan what he wanted to know. Kirk knew from personal experience a mind meld only took a couple of minutes. The emotional transfer was also a bitch.

Sarek's debating skills were legendary and well known throughout the Federation. Everyone in the room was well familiar with them; except Sarek was usually using those skills to further Federation interests. Sarek was also the Federation's Senior Ambassador as well as the Vulcan's. Kirk left the room with Se'kan. Bones followed him.

Kirk caught up to the Vulcan. "Can't we inject him with sodium pentathol verse turn his mind inside out with the Vulcan voodoo?"

Se'kan's eyebrows were both on the top of his head. "Vulcan voodoo, Kirk?" The man sounded offended for the first time. "Vulcans do not engage in Haitian pagan rituals. The Vulcan mind meld is an effective way of obtaining information. In addition, all Starfleet officers undergo mental training to resist questioning if captured by the enemy. This Human traitor has killed a member of your crew and several of my charges and staff. We will question him. You may be present Kirk, but you will not be allowed to interfere. Are you both clear on this, Captain?"

Both men nodded. Se'kan spoke to Sovel. Kirk hadn't even heard the man leave the room. "Review our records on who among the female Elders and Youth has supported succession from the Federation or who's Clan supported not contacting the Federation over the past 500 years. The traitor indicated the V'tosh traitor is female, supports reunification with the Romulans, and must be among either the Elders or Youth. Only a Royal or Elders would have access to the planetary security codes. Also, review all communication logs, since per the Human, the V'tosh traitor brought the Romulans here herself. There must be a trail, and we must find it before this La'Mayeta strikes again. Only those personally loyal to our Clan are to engage in the search. Speak to the Empress directly for she will know who's clan supports what for the past 200 years and may have an insight I lack."

Kirk and Bones exchanged a shocked look, but continued to follow Se'kan. Kirk knew Vulcans were smart from Spock, but he wasn't as quick with the deductions without his First Officer at his side.

Kirk did know three things: 1.) The female traitor was most likely on this ship, and she knew they knew she was here. 2) The female traitor wanted only the Royals dead and Spock was a Royal. 3.) A pissed off female was very dangerous. Kirk had more than one run in with a scorned ex-girlfriend. He had personally never met an 'unbalanced' Vulcan, but it sounded like a very bad thing.

His ship was about to become a more dangerous place in the short term. A Vulcan that would commit murder to gain power or try to control the direction on her planet's politics wasn't his idea of good thing. God, he needed Spock to wake up. His First Officer would already have figured this Shit out by now.

Kirk was going to post his own guards around Sickbay just in case. He had a really bad feeling and knew he had better than not to trust his instincts. Potentially Spock's life depended on it.

To be continued...

Please review I love the feedback.


	10. Chapter 10: Really?

Revelations

By Wolvester

I don't own Star Trek or anything else. No money is made off of this story. It's my own brand of stress relief. I am Dyslexic and truly can't "see" some of the glaring errors that offend some readers. If you can't stand spelling mistakes, grammatical error, and words used in the wrong context – my stories might not be for you. Special thanks to my beta reader Fate2017! Enjoy!

Summary: A celebration on New Vulcan is attacked by rogue Romulan's and the Enterprise and her crew try desperately to save the Vulcan Royals and Youth as well as one of their own. Established Spock and Uhura. Kirk/Spock friendship. All the bridge crew will be seen and heard from before it's over.

Chapter 10: Really?

Kirk and McCoy were in the room as Se'kan started his questioning of Admiral Cartright. A Vulcan version of questioning session wasn't a pretty sight. If Kirk or McCoy had thought Spock was scary, they now knew that S'haile Se'kan, Healer T'Mar, Healer Sorrel, and the royal guard T'Pol, were worse. In less than 10 minutes, the Vulcan's had broken the Starefleet Admiral with sheer intimidation. It only took the Healers and Head of Security and security guard T'Pol circling the Admiral, and pull up their inner eyelids making their eyes look like cats, exposing their teeth, and a deep snarl from Sybok.

The Vulcan's eyes reflected the rooms light back at the Admiral. They all exposed their very pointed teeth, the good Admiral Cartwright rolled over in two seconds flat and told them everything they wanted to know and begged them not to eat him. The man was truly ignorant; everyone knew Vulcan's were vegetarians.

McCoy was hard pressed not to start laughing. He remembered the first time he had seen Spock do the same things. As a medical professional, he knew Vulcan's had an extra eyelid and very pointed teeth, but knowing and seeing them exposed were two different things. Kirk had never seen either and had the typical Human reaction; he had backed the Hell up from the Vulcans with popping eyes.

Kirk turned to McCoy and said, "Can Pointy do that Shit?"

McCoy rolled his eyes at the Captain and said, "Yes, Jim. You might want to consider that next time you piss him off. I bet his bite is worse than his long winded logical statements."

Four pairs of cats eyes flicked their way and the two Human's shut up and continued to observe without comment. Sybok's low snarl was starting to build in the room, and both Kirk and McCoy jumped a little that they hadn't noticed the man until he had a made the sound. The man wasn't smiling. No, he was making a menacing sound that scared the Shit outta the three Humans in the room.

Kirk reflected that the Vulcan's didn't use their telepathy on the Admiral. No, they simply let the man's fear of their differences run loose and in an effort to save himself, he told them what they wanted to know.

Kirk had to admit they were good. They hadn't invaded the man's mind or physically touched him. Instead, they played a psychological game on the man. The trump card being Spock's illogical Brother, who had more than a passing resemblance to his First Officer. With his long hair, bread, and snarling face shadowed intentionally in the corner of the room, he looked like a very angry back from the grave version of Spock. By the time Sybok smiled at the good Admiral he was frantic to be saved and passed out when he saw the profile of the snarling/smiling Vulcan with his exposed pointed teeth.

Kirk's security team put the unconscious traitor in the brig. None of them could believe it. A Federation Admiral, Romulans, and a group of High Born Vulcans had all conspired to kill the Royal Clan, succeed from the Federation, and have reunification with the Romulan's.

The High Born Vulcan female was the key. If they could find her, they would know the other Vulcan traitors. They now knew there were more than just the woman. They had a splinter fraction of High Born Vulcans and at least one female among the Youth that wanted to succeed the Federation and join with the Romulans.

They had to limit their information since most likely one of the Youth was a traitor. Sybok again suggested a way to weed out the traitor. They would send decoy communications to the surface with half truths from Admiral Cartwright's information. They would make it look like they didn't know yet the traitor was female and a Youth and had only uncovered the plot to blow up the Royals.

Se'kan wanted to move all the Royals off the Enterprise, but Kirk pointed out, he didn't know who the other traitors were just that they were high born Vulcans and they could be on the other ships as well, lying in wait.

Kirk said. "Look on the Enterprise, I know my crew. We've been in space for the past year and haven't had a chance to speak with or be in contact with Admiral Cartwright or anyone else for that matter. Plus the Spock is the only Vulcan on the Enterprise staff, so we don't have anyone who could be a High Born Vulcan traitors here on the ship."

T'Mar said. "We still need to narrow down who the female traitor is on the ship. Including myself and T'Pol, there are 11 candidates. I'm excluding T'Nash, T'Sa and T'Pella. T'Sa is bondmate to Osu Sirin and a Royal by marriage, and T'Nash wasn't present and has been off world. She is also a Royal herself by marriage. T'Pella is a child incapable of this treason."

Sybok snorted. "Logical as alway, but our V'tosh traitor is also very logical. Spock spoiled her plans for the shuttle. She will be very cautious now and will strike in a more lethal manner. We will have to draw her out with a very good trap."

Kirk asked. "When is Spock going to wake up?"

T'Mar said. "He will awaken in 3.05 days. However, if the swelling remains on his psi points, he will require additional rest."

Se'kan said. "I want your medical staff kept to a minimum in the areas around Osu Spock. I want him under guard at all times as well as the other Royals, including Lady Nyota, they are all still at risk from the V'tosh traitor and her collaborators. It is possible that more than one traitor is among the Youth. In this errant group of Youths that drive on the Forge, are their hostilities?"

His question had been addressed to T'Pol, Sybok, and T'Mar. T'Mar answered. "We are all competitive, but none of us have sought murder to advance our positions in life. We all have sufficient wealth and power to pursue whatever career interest us regardless of monetary compensation. However, several have lost much with the destruction on Vulcan. Significant trauma can change people, even Vulcans. Several Clans lost positions of power in the Council structure, perhaps someone disagreed with Council appointments. In addition, new Clans were brought to power and a few High Born old Clans were not selected to remain in power. That would be a reason for murder to an unbalanced mind."

Sybok said. "I concur with T'Mar, we should start with those who lost wealth and/or power. I don't know the current structure."

Se'kan's sharp gaze focused on Sybok. "No, you don't, but you would be one of persons with much to gain from murder. Osu Spock has assumed your birthright. Your ships shield punched the planets defenses and you found or 'discovered' the DNA of the female V'tosh. How do we know you aren't among the traitors Sybok?"

T'Pol was now standing behind Sybok and Se'kan was directly in front of him. The tension in the room was making Kirk's hair stand up. Sybok laughed. "S'haile Se'kan - you were not previous granted all the details of my history. I have no desire to rule or sit on the crown NOR does my brother Spock. Our cousin Sirin is next monarch after our Father. This has been the plan for decades. The lovely T'Mar can verify this fact. I will even allow you in my mind to confirm it. I value my Brother for he has always accepted me for who I am, not if I do or don't conform to a Vulcan standard. My Father and I are at odds, but that is over my emotive state. Spock could rule if he wishes. He has the personality for it, but thinks most of our people wouldn't accept a half Human Emperor. I'm not so sure if that is the case, but it is his position. I have wealth and power through the fruits of my own labor. I have no need to obtain either thru murder. Besides T'Nash, Spock is the only family that accepts us. I value my Brother's life and I will not see his blood spilled. T'Nash's entire Clan perished on Vulcan. We are alone."

Surprisely it was Healer Sorrel that spoke not T'Mar. "He speaks the truth. Osu Sybok is here at Osu Spock's invitation. He didn't have advanced knowledge of the events of today in order to plan this assault. While assisting Osu Spock, both T'Mar and myself were privy to his private thoughts. What Sybok said is correct. The line of the monarch is Osu Sirin, his future offspring. It would fall to Osa T'Pella if something were to happen to Osu Sirin. This was in place prior to Osu Sybok and Osa T'Nash leaving Vulcan. The Roluman's tried to murder Osu Sirin, Osa T'Sa, and Osa T'Pella on the surface. We saw it on the video feeds."

Se'kan gave Sybok a half bow by way of apology. "Very well, we shall focus on others that have sufficient cause for Murder. Five Clans with female Youth lost either seats or positions on the Councils when we formed the new Vulcan government. We shall begin with them. T'Pol, inform the rest of our Clan of this verbally only and we shall adjust the security to have only those loyal to our Clan watching them."

T'Pol bowed and left the room. Kirk said. "I can have our ship's security on duty around Sickbay, Enginneering, the shuttle bay, life support, and other key areas. Your going to need the man power."

Se'kan said. "All additional eyes are welcome, but Osu Spock's security is still my responsibility. I don't want additional unknown persons around him or any of the Royals. S'haile Sarek will be back in Sickbay as will Osa Nyota and Osa T'Pella."

McCoy spoke up. "T'Pella? I didn't know she was hurt. Why is she going to Sickbay?"

T'Mar spoke. "She wishes to visit Osu Spock. I told the child she could do her lessons in his room. It is warm in there and her presence will not disturb him. He told her he would join her in the caravan and didn't. She is concerned for his well beaning. Her parents were killed with the destruction of Vulcan and the child had abandonment concerns as a result. We are seeking to miniminize her discomfort, since Osu Spock was hurt. The child is convinced he is dead and will believe nothing short of seeing him with her own eyes. Lady Nyota had also promised the child a tour of your ship, if she completed her outstanding homework assignments."

Kirk and Bones both remembered the girl pleading her case to stay on the caravan. Kirk cleared his throat. "How about we make that ship's tour include the Bridge and any other place she would find fascinating as a reward?"

Only Sybok smiled, but all the Vulcans looked pleased with the suggestion. "T'Pella would deeply appreciate seeing your ship's Bridge. She is fascinated by the stars."

Kirk smiled. "We can make that happen now while your arranging everything else. I would be happy to play tour guide for a Princess."

Bones rolled his eyes. Leave it to Jim to be a flirt with a Vulcan! At least he didn't have to worry about Jim trying to take this one to bed!

T'Mar left to get the girl. She had a guard following her as she left the Brig. Sybok laughted. "Careful Captain Kirk. My Brother is very protective over the females in his life. While he would deny the feeling, the result would be the same. If you make T'Pella sad in any way, Spock will break your neck. I will help him as well. Your reputation precedes you on the subject of the Ladies."

Bones laughed at the outraged look on Kirk's face. "Oh come on! She's a kid! I'm not that bad. Besides, I know better than to get on Spock's bad side. My neck is just starting to feel better from the first time he tried to choke me to death. Thank you very much! I damn sure ain't doing anything to get another choke hold from him, or any of you! Really? I have a reputation with the Ladies? Is it a least a good one? "

Sybok smirked at him and said. "I have no comment on the matter because I like you Captain James T. Kirk."

To be continued...

Please review I love the feedback. Please check out my other stories! The next update will be Dark Horizons!


	11. Chapter 11: Meeting I-Kat!

Revelations

By Wolvester

I don't own Star Trek or anything else. No money is made off of this story. It's my own brand of stress relief. I am Dyslexic and truly can't "see" some of the glaring errors that offend some readers. If you can't stand spelling mistakes, grammatical error, and words used in the wrong context – my stories might not be for you. Special thanks to my beta reader Fate2017! Enjoy!

Summary: A celebration on New Vulcan is attacked by rogue Romulan's and the Enterprise and her crew try desperately to save the Vulcan Royals and Youth as well as one of their own. Established Spock and Uhura. Kirk/Spock friendship. All the bridge crew will be seen and heard from before it's over.

Chapter 11: Meeting I-Kat!

The tour ended being Kirk, T'Pella, her Sehlat I-Kat, Uhura, and the twin Vulcans guards: Sta'al and Ste'al. Since T'Pella was the only child on the ship, so she had to keep her faceplate up while she walked with him around the ship.

The bridge crew loved the child and answered all of her questions. Captain Kirk even let her sit in his chair which T'Pella found extremely fascinating. She also enjoyed looking at the stars from Spock's Science station. The child was gifted in Science and Engineering.

She also wanted to see the Engineering section. Scotty was not to pleased to see a hairy Sehlat in his area, but when the beast bent down and let the Princess climb onto her back to see something above her head, more than one crewman smothered a huge grin. The Sehlat looked like a living climbing tree and stood on her hind legs so the Princess went from 4 feet tall to over 8 feet in a matter of seconds. The three hundred pound beast was as gentle as a dog, but it's fangs gave everyone a start.

The Princess didn't go anywhere without her Sehlat and Kirk quickly learned the beast was one of her guards as well. The Princess was in the gym playing a Vulcan game. The ball Sta'al had thown went over her head during her daily exercise period. One of the crew woman picked up the ball when it came rolling over to her feet. She was going to hand it back to the Princess. I-Kat, who had been sitting back by the wall, became a moving blur of fur and fangs, and knocked the woman to the deck before she could touch the Princess' arm. I-Kat pinned the crew woman until Sta'al snapped something in Vulcan, then I-Kat promptly nailed her butt to the deck and released the woman. Her massive fangs still exposed at the prone crew woman. I-Kat didn't look friendly or docile at the moment.

The guard was saying as Kirk came running over. "Apologies. You in advertantly invaded the Princesses personal space without permission. I-Kat was merely protecting her young charge." T'Pella was rubbing I-Kat's back and the massive beast rolled over and exposed her belly for more attention from the Princess.

Kirk didn't think something so big could move that fast. The crew woman wasn't hurt, but everyone got the message. You didn't just approach the Princess's space without an invitation. Kirk found himself wondering if Spock's old Sehlat was as over protective when Spock was a kid. He got the feeling the answer was yes. He couldn't quiet picture his First Office as a cute little kid with pointed ears riding on the back of a Sehlat.

Spock woke up the next day and T'Pella was one of the first folks to visit his First Officer. Bones had a fit when I-Kat hopped up in Spock's bed and flicked her massive purple tongue over Spock's face as a greeting.

"Get down you over grown fur ball. You could crush one of his ribs again, down. Get down, you walking teddy bear!" Bones was saying while trying to shoo the beast away with his hands. Unfortunately the Sehlat only understood Vulcan and just looked at Bones with its massive fanged head turned to the side. All the Humans present started laughing. The Vulcan's raised eyebrows and told I-Kat to sit down.

As it turned out, I-Kat was the daughter of Spock's childhood Sehlat, so she knew him very well. Spock had helped raise I-Cheya's cubs from his last liter. I-Kat just wanted to say hello to her old friend. Kirk was laughing as he watched his stiff First Officer wipe the slobber off his face with a blanket with no comment after the greeting from the pet.

Spock merely scratched the large head on his lap in between her ears with practiced easy. Uhura straighten out his bangs out of habit as she laughed and took the wet blanket. She returned with a clean one and a hand towel in case I-Kat was as messy when she said goodbye to the bedridden Officer.

Spock was still pale and wasn't allowed out of the bed for the next two full days. He had awoken a day early, because his psi points were still swollen. He could sit up in bed and use a PADD for short periods of time, but that was it.

Vulcans didn't hug, but Spock and T'Pella did cross palms with one hand. T'Pella's eyes weren't dry, but no one mentioned it to the little Vulcan girl. The ruling thought was the cause was sufficient.

T'Pella was very pleased to see her cousin awake and alive. The visit did a world of good for the little girl. She had been doing her homework and eating her meals in Sickbay, since she came onto the ship. Once Spock was awake, she continued and Bones didn't mind since it kept Spock in bed longer. The stubborn First Officer wouldn't set a bad example and argue in front of his young cousin. It was also a logical place for the Princess, since Sickbay was a secured area, she didn't have to keep her faceplate up in Spock's private room or the secured Vulcan area in Sickbay. There were still guards posted and only Kirk, McCoy and Uhura could enter the area with Se'kan's direct approval.

Bones just made a spot for I-Kat and had a grin on his face when the pair came in to visit. Bones for his part, had learned how to say stop, sit, down, and go in Vulcan. His accent was ridiculous, but the Sehlat obeyed after a fashion. When Spock first heard McCoy's request to the Sehlat it had all the Human's laughing. It was good to see Mr. Spock's ever active brow in action again.

Spock quickly found out that he had been relieved of his duties on the ship and no amount of discussion with S'haile Se'kan was going to restore his standing. His Father and Grandmother were also of no help. He was allowed to review the security reports from his bed, if he remained in bed.

Sybok also discussed his finding in Sickbay. This became the unofficial meeting place for the investigation much to both Doctor McCoy and Healer Sorrel's disdain. Provided Spock stayed in bed it would be allowed to continue in the short term. Healer T'Mar reminded everyone Osu Spock did have a nasty habit of breaking out of medical facilities he didn't wish to stay confined to, so keeping him engaged in something would assist in keeping him in bed.

Spock had a two key inputs that had narrowed down the list of potential traitors. Firstly, the new planet codes had only been given to 12 Clans and only certains Clans were in the room for the update from the surface. Second, the traitor must be a part of both groups, which meant they were not part of the Clans that had lost power in the reorganization of New Vulcan. That gave them 7 additional Youth females to review that were in both groups; not previously on the other list.

Kirk was grinning at Spock. It was good to have him back. He still wanted to haze his ass for being a Royal, but it could wait. Kirk quietly acknowledged that Spock's version of a Vulcan can of whoop ass might hurt less than the huge Vulcan guards version that currently were stationed in, around, and outside of Sickbay. So teasing the young Royal was definitely out until Spock was well clear of Sickbay and his huge Vulcan bodyguards.

Later that night, T'Pella had come in for her nightly bedtime story. It was something even her Uncle Sarek did while she lived with him, but it was an excuse to visit her Cousin Spock right now. Besides, Uncle Sarek and Grandmother T'Pau were busy with S'haile Se'kan tonight in his quarters.

T'Pella, I-Kat, and T'Pol made their way to Sickbay. The Twins were already at the secured area and Sovel was inside speaking to T'Mar. Spock was prompted up in bed waiting for T'Pella. Nyota was about to head to their quarters. She too was allowed to work, but only in her quarters or in Sickbay. T'Pol was going to be her guard tonight. Sovel would ensure the Princess got back to her bed tonight as well as his Bondmate.

Spock began reading the story to the Princess, but half way through the story he was falling asleep himself. He dozed off and T'Pella took the book and pulled up the blanket. She would let him sleep and they could finish the book tomorrow. She left the room to get Osu Sovel.

I-Kat had started woofing and kept woofing, which was out of character for the quiet Sehlat. McCoy had tried to quiet down the beast, but she just wouldn't quiet down and she was disturbing the other patients in Sickbay. I-Kat also wouldn't listen to T'Pella's commands to be quiet.

What got McCoy attention was that Spock didn't so much as twitch with all the noise the Sehlat was making. McCoy put his hands to his mouth and made a huge whistling sound that had both Sovel and T'Mar covering their respective ears in his office and coming to see why he was making such an offensive sound. T'Pella was also glaring at Dr. McCoy as well as still holding her ears.

McCoy was shinning a pin light in Spock's eyes when the couple entered the room. Spock didn't twitch or reacted to either the sound or the light in his eyes. T'Mar took in all in at a very rapid rate and jerked Spock into a sitting position. She slapped her arm band and called for her Father. She then proceed to slap Spock sharply across the face. She couldn't wake him up anymore than Doctor McCoy could. She drew blood from his arm and started to analysis it.

The elder Healer arrived in less than two minutes. T'Mar said. "Something is suffocating him either internally or externally. His oxygen levels are too low and show carbon monoxide poisoning, but we smell nothing Father and can breathe freely in this room."

Healer Sorrel's gaze zeroed in on the air vent in the room and it was shut immediately. "T'Mar, get an IV started after Sovel has confirmed it is free of containment's. Ste'al, seal this chamber and get an air quality testor immediately. Sta'al, assist me in moving Spock now. Princess - you and I-Kat come with us. I require I-Kat's nose to confirm the new room's air quality in suffiencent."

McCoy paged Captain Kirk and again Se'kan had to approve entry into an area of his ship. Kirk almost got bowled over by Sovel and Ste'al as they left Sickbay at a dead run. McCoy met Kirk at the door to Spock's new room. He wasn't allowed in with all of the activity, but Spock looked positively sick at the moment. He face was green tinged and he was having trouble breathing. He was laid out on a ventilator and had several wires now hanging out of both arms. The hypospray marks were also showing on his neck. He also very much unconscious at the moment.

Se'kan was speaking into his arm band and Royals were being moved all around his ship. Sybok had been the Science Lab verse his rooms and came to Sickbay. Spock's elder Brother looked extremely pissed off as he viewed the activity in Spock's new room. Sarek and T'Pau were already in Se'kan's quarters and would remain there until their respective rooms had been cleared and checked for poision.

Both of Spock's Cousins T'Sa and Sirin were brought to Sickbay by their guards. They both had light carbon monoxide poisioning and would have been dead by morning if they hadn't been awoken by their guards. T'Sa was the pregnant Vulcan female and was now spending two additional days in Sickbay to be on the safe side to make sure no ill effects had been suffered to her baby.

Once Healer Sorrel exited Spock's room Se'kan's steel cold voice said. "What is his status Healer?"

T'Mar was still in the room as were Sta'al and T'Pol. Air quality filters had been placed in all of the Royals rooms in Sickbay including Uhura's.

Spock appeared to be sleeping and T'Pella was asleep in a converted visitor bed. It was perfect for the child and she didn't wish to leave Spock's side. I-Kat was sitting in the corner chewing on some Vulcan treat Sovel had gotten the beast. Four more guards stood directly outside Spock's room and they were in addition to the regular guards at the door to the secured Sickbay area. The other young Royals in Sickbay also had personal both inside and outside guards of their rooms. Captain Kirk noted there were now more Sehlats aboard his ship. A very large was sitting by a guard's feet in McCoy's office. He also thought he could see one in Uhura's room, but everyone was moving and he followed.

They all moved in Doctor McCoy's office. Healer Sorrel stated. "He will survive this latest complication thanks to I-Kat's sensitive nose. Carbon monoxide poisoning was introduced in all of the Royals's quarters during this rest period. Neither a Vulcan or Human would have noticed the addition if the substance. If I-Kat hadn't gained Doctor McCoy's attention by continuously woofing, we would have had mass murder committed this rest period. For most of the Royals - the mix was toxic to Vulcan's in all of their respective rooms. The mix in Osu Spock's and Osa Nyota's quarters was fatal to Human's only. The mix in Osu Spock's Sickbay room was fatal to Vulcan/Human hybrids only. The traitor has just revealed herself. Only seven living Vulcans and possibly three Human's would be aware of this particular compound and it's effects on Osu Spock. It was discovered during a childhood accident involving young Spock and almost killed him. Due to the precision of the carbon monoxide's mixture and the focus on only the Royals, I believe our traitor created it."

To Be Continued...

Please Review...I LOVE the feedback. Please checkout my other stories...Dark Horizon is BACK!


	12. Chapter 12: No Way!

Revelations

By Wolvester

I don't own Star Trek or anything else. No money is made off of this story. It's my own brand of stress relief. I am Dyslexic and truly can't "see" some of the glaring errors that offend some readers. If you can't stand spelling mistakes, grammatical error, and words used in the wrong context – my stories might not be for you. Special thanks to my beta reader Fate2017! Enjoy!

Summary: A celebration on New Vulcan is attacked by rogue Romulan's and the Enterprise and her crew try desperately to save the Vulcan Royals and Youth as well as one of their own. Established Spock and Uhura. Kirk/Spock friendship. All the bridge crew will be seen and heard from before it's over.

Chapter 12: No Way!

Kirk was still reeling. This had happened right under his nose again. McCoy was also not pleased, but he was busy treating Uhura. She too had been caught up in this mess. Since both Spock and Uhura had different oxygen needs, they were in separate rooms right now.

Sovel said. "Who is our traitor Healer?"

Healer Sovel said. "The Osa T'Pring, and/or T'Sai T'Ling. After a failed science experiment during Spock's class in primary school, this particular side effect was clearly documented and noted in his medical record. His Parents and Clan Matriarch were notified. In addition, so was his future Bondmate's family of which T'Sai T'Ling and Osa T'Pring are the only surviving members. Both were given direct knowledge so Osu Spock won't be exposed by an accident. Certain household appliances can emit this substance if they have a malfunction. It doesn't effect full blooded Vulcans, but with an exposure timeof six hours it would be fatal to Osu Spock. He wouldn't detect the substance just fall into a deep sleep as more of it is absorbed by his body. This is what happened tonight. He fell asleep during T'Pella's visit. Fortunately, I-Kat did smell the compound and raised an alarm."

Se'kan said slowly. "We'll need positive verification before we accuse the Head of New Gol's temple and her offspring of Treason. With the destruction of Vulcan, several of our people have renewed their faith. T'Sai T'Ling is the head of the religious sec and has many followers. This could lead to civil war on New Vulcan if we are incorrect."

Kirk blurted out. "Wait a minute! T'Pring was gonna be Spock's Bondmate, his Wife. The woman called Ice? What broke that up? She's drop dead gorgeous! But wasn't she the one giving Spock shit in the caravan over T'Pella?"

Se'kan's eyebrow rose and he said. "That is not relevant to the current conversation Captain Kirk. We must focus on the facts. Logic dictates.." He was cut off by Sybok.

"Actually S'haile Se'kan, Kirk's implication is logical and I believe the root of our problem. If my Clan falls, T'Pring's Clan would be the leading candidate to rule New Vulcan. T'Pring would be in line to become Empress over time and wouldn't have to pollute her Bloodline with Earther blood to do it. It is no secret that T'Pring favors succession from the Federation. She resented my Brother greatly when he terminated their Bonding and entered Starfleet."

Healer Sorrel spoke. "This is true. Osa T'Pring was much displeased with Osu Spock's demand that the Bonding be terminated. He broke with tradition in doing so, since Osa T'Pring was a suitable match for him and she was of the proper status and standing. She contested the request stating Osu Spock was being illogical and claimed that his Human desires had no place in Vulcan society. Osu Spock used that statement as his proof of her being an unsuitable Mate for himself, since he was half Human. As the attending Healer at the Bond's termination I can confirm that Osa T'Pring does indeed despise Osu Spock's Human blood."

Sybok laughed. "Yes, Captain Kirk. T'Pring is the same as Ice and she more than despised my Brother. The only reason she didn't contest the Bonding, when she was of age to do so was when it was pointed out to her she would become Empress one day. She has never cherished my Brother nor would she ever. Plot his dead? Yes. Challenge him? Yes. However, Spock was unwilling to place his fate in her hands, so he broke the Bond against my Father's wishes."

T'Mar added quietly. "There is the other matter regarding Osa T'Pring behavior. It was well known that she and Osu Stonn were T'hy'la while she and Spock were Bonded."

Several elder eyebrows rose while none of the Youth or the young guards did. Se'kan noted this and said. "This breech of propriety was well known among the Youth?"

Kirk said. "Question? What does T'hy'la mean?"

No one answered his question. Several Youths nodded to S'haile Se'kan's question and Sybok spoke. "My Brother is no Fool S'haile. He was aware that T'Pring had taken a Lovers when he requested the to end his Bonding with her. He choose not to air his reasons out of respect for our Father and T'Pring's parents. Such a scandal would have been on everyone's lips for centuries. Spock has had enough fame from being the first Vulcan Human hybrid. He had no desire to become the first Royal to ever be Challenged at his Wedding. He rid himself of the would be Ice Queen quietly but firmly."

Kirk blurted again. "T'Pring cheated on Spock with Stonn and he broke up with her and entered Starfleet? OK, Maybe being Royality doesn't cure all of the worlds ails."

Sybok snorted. "No Captain Kirk, it doesn't and that story isn't so cut and dry as you Humans would say regarding T'Pring. Being a Royal just means you have new levels of responsibilities and duties to others. You also have far less personal freedoms in life. However, S'haile Se'kan is correct. To accuse such a Clan of Treason, we will need positive proof. I propose a trap and a review of your security footage on your ship. If I am correct, it should have caught T'Pring in the act by the Ship's security measures."

After Sybok explained his proposal, Kirk was smiling. Spock's Brother was a brilliant, but sneaky Bastard as well. A quick call by Mr. Sulu to his division confirmed someone had entered the air vents from Osa T'Pring's assigned quarters. The Lady was petite enough to fit into the air vent, but she had been caught on tape doing it at the split junction. Her Bondmate Stonn had also been caught on tape getting the machine that produced the Carbon Monoxide poisoning. They had two of the Traitors, but needed to know if T'Sai T'Ling was involved. For that Sybok's trap would be used.

To be continued...

Please review I love the feedback and please check out my other stories and review them.


	13. Chapter 13: What was, was!

Revelations

By Wolvester

I don't own Star Trek or anything else. No money is made off of this story. It's my own brand of stress relief. I am Dyslexic and truly can't "see" some of the glaring errors that offend some readers. If you can't stand spelling mistakes, grammatical error, and words used in the wrong context – my stories might not be for you. Special thanks to my beta reader Fate2017! Enjoy!

Summary: A celebration on New Vulcan is attacked by rogue Romulan's and the Enterprise and her crew try desperately to save the Vulcan Royals and Youth as well as one of their own. Established Spock and Uhura. Kirk/Spock friendship. All the bridge crew will be seen and heard from before it's over.

Chapter 13: What was, was!

Sybok's plan was two fold; it would trap T'Pring and confirm if her Mother was involved.

Sybok's plan involved letting everyone assume the carbon monoxide poisoning had been successful with all of the Royals except Sybok and the Empress herself. He would also be having updated plans to catch the murderess. The guard Sopek would be the bait for T'Pring.

The big Vulcan had no love for Spock but was completely loyal to his Clan. Spock had appearently given Sopek his scar and his nick name Blade.

McCoy said. "Wait a minute! Spock squared off against the walking wall of Vulcan. Who easily out weighs Spock by 100 pounds with muscles up to his ears and knifed Mr. Muscles down his face? Even thought Spock is a Royal wouldn't that kind of behavior get him in some serious trouble?"

Sarek's response was "Yes it was a most unfortunate incident. Most illogical, but the matter was dropped by Sopek's Parents for no logical reason. Sopek also never had the scar removed and none of us could understand why. He wouldn't discuss the matter with his Parents or us."

Sybok added. "Why must everyone discount my Brother? He is actually stronger than a Full Blooded Vulcan as is the case with most Hybrids in nature. They are more than the sum of their respective parts. Provoking Spock is most unwise Doctor. Our Father had forbidden us from getting into anymore physical altercations as children and insisted we follow the ways of peace even to the detriment of our own persons. Spock was bullied as a result. Most assumed that meant we couldn't fight verse we wouldn't fight."

Se'kan had an inquiry. "Why would Osa T'Pring fall for this ploy of using Osu Sopek? She is a Bonded female."

All the youths just stared at their Elders. Sarek and T'Pau were in the room now as well as T'Mar's Mother the T'Sai T'Sar.

Sybok snorted. "Mention unbonded sex in a room full of Vulcans and you get silent. Completely illogical but utterly true. The reason S'haile is Stonn wasn't T'Pring's only indiscretion or Lover while she was my Brother's Intended. She actively pursued any relationship that was favorable to her and ones that would provide her with a superior Champion. If she believes that Sopek has beneficial information, she will shower him with whatever favors she has at her disposal. She has already engaged in favors with Sopek in the past, so he is a known entity to her. She will trust him."

All of the elder Vulcan's in the room blinked. Sarek's coldly inquired. "Spock was aware of all of these indiscretions and not just Stonn?" He was offended for his son.

Sybok continued. "Yes Father. He knew and didn't want to sully our Clan. All of our generation in Shi'Kahri were aware of T'Pring's indiscretions. She was hardly descrete in her pursuit of a Champion. She bedded every physically enlarged male of any combat competent to attain a Lover. She lead on several males. After Spock severed their Bonding, defeated Sopek in combat, marked him as the piece of Shit he was, she could only choose Stonn. He is of less than average intelligence, but is High Born with wealth and power. He just isn't in line for the Crown, but he is easy for her to manipulate. T'Pring doesn't wish an intelligent male only one she can control. However, Spock's solution of her left her with marginal options. Only Stonn was stupid enough to Bond with her among the High Born V'tosh."

T'Pau said sharply. "These are serious charges against a noble Clan my Grandson. Thee says several were aware? Who else can provide an Account of these events of the character of one who was to be a member of our House?"

Several of the green eared Youths looked at Ste'al, Sta'al, Sovel, and Seveck. Se'kan's eyebrow was about to come off his head. Kirk, McCoy, Sulu, Chekov, and Scotty were just as shocked and looked incredulous. All four of the young Vulcans wanted to be ANYWHERE but in that room right now.

Se'kan said. "Do any of thee have personal Accounts to provide?" As he addresses all four directly.

All four of the young guards confirmed that T'Pring had indeed attempted to bed all of them at one time or another during their youth. In the case of the twins, she offered to bed both of them at the same time. She promised the Crown if any of them were her Champion.

All the Elders were speechless. This type of behavior was unVulcan and unbecoming of a High Born V'tosh.

T'Pau finally spoke. "Why did none of thee come forward, since this was clearly well known? Why this Silence among the Youth?"

T'Mar spoke and met T'Pau's eyes. "Spock didn't wish it. He made it clear that he would handle his affairs in his own way. Most questioned his intelligence on the subject, but his solution made T'Pring a primary source of amusement among our generation. No High Born male other than Stonn would have her as Wife and Bondmate. His physical altercation with Sopek spread the word among other Clans and sent a clear message. He was aware of her actions, he did take offense, and he wasn't the impotent Sehlat she portrayed him as in combat. His actions made all of her promises empty and her new name among us become the Ice Queen or Ice for short. Spock embraced the name Fusion. It was an insult at first when he joined the races, but a Half Breed Fusion had beaten a logical Pure Blood Ice Queen out of the Crown. Her would be Champion would wear a Half Breed's mark of shame permanently. His new name became Blade. Spock made her untouchable and without recourse. For to expose him, she must first expose herself as a whore. It was flawlessly logical and quiet permanent."

Se'kan inquired. "Why would T'Pring now jeapordize her position with Stonn to speak with Sopek? She has much to lose."

Sovel answered. "Our Clan has come to power now Father in the reallocation of resources on New Vulcan. We have been elevated to the status of High Born V'tosh and are now part of the ruling Clans. She also preferred Sopek to Stonn, but Stonn was High Born at the time. Her Mother would not accept a Bonding with one outside of her station. This is what she told Sopek when she accepted Stonn's claim on her after Osu Spock marked him."

Sarek's said. "All of you and Spock should have brought this unacceptable behavior to our attention. A future Empress acted no better than an Orion Slave Girl. However, what is done is done. How do you propose to entrap T'Ling Sybok?" It wasn't missed on anyone part that none of the Elders were now addressing either T'Pring or T'Ling by their Clan titles.

T'Pau spoke. "Thee believes T'Ling is involved?"

Sarek nodded. "T'Ling counciled T'Pring on how to contest Spock's decision to de-solve their Bond. When that action failed, T'Ling dropped the matter. Quickly. She didn't vigorously contest it nor bring it to a full Council as was her Clan's right. It is logical to assume that she had knowledge if her daughter's shameful actions or she would have pursued the matter further."

Sybok said. "Stonn will be taken into custody. T'Pring will desire to know anything and everything that is said from Stonn, so she will speak with Sopek. He will be one of Stonn's guards after all. She will also want Stonn silenced before he implicates her in these plots." With a grim smile.

He turned to T'Pau. "In order to expose T'Ling Grandmother. You are going to have to enter the conversation. Only a Monarch of the Crown will do. For you will be proposing a match for her daughter that will unite our Bloodlines. This time with your full blooded Vulcan Grandson in place of her Traitor of a Bondmate. If T'Ling was involved, she will council T'Pring to divorce Stonn for a better political prospect and to implicate him as the sole architect of these events. A second chance for a Crown. She will of course accept the match and try to arrange my murder after a Bonding date has been publicly set and her daughter has been announced as my Intended. T'Pring will again logically offer Sopek the Crown for his cooperation with my murder and the deposal of Stonn. He was her preferred choice of Bondmate and Husband. If T'Ling is innocent, she will protest the suggestion of breaking an established Bond with her daughter. She will judged and convicted by her own actions and deeds."

Kirk found his voice. "Ahh, not to rain on this plan, but how do you know you can trust Sopek to follow this plan if he was T'Pring's former Lover in the past and Spock cut his face up badly?"

Se'kan said coldly. "My nephew will perform his duty as required. He will now act with Honor and remove this blight against our Clan. To bed another man's Intended is to commit Adultery in our Society. T'Pring intended for him or Stonn to be her Champion and she was going to Challenge Spock on their Wedding day. Spock was wise not to trust his Intended. No woman has Challenged her Bondmate in over 1000 years. Spock's actions prevented much shame to all of our Clans. He was also well within his rights to mark Sopek in the manner he did for his treacherous behavior. At the time all of the Elders and our Clan leaders, considered Spock to be the illogical one in this altercation. We didn't have all of the facts. Sopek WILL obey. "

Scotty said. "Ye keep saying Challenged and Champion. What is big in all of this? Men and Women have been breaking up since the beginning of time."

T'Sar answered Mr. Scott. "Divorce isn't Vulcan. We choose our children's Mates for many reasons that will not be discussed here. It is suffiencent to say T'Pring's behavior was unfitting of one of her breeding as a High Born V'tosh. Her actions would have cost her Clan their seat on the Council and would have removed her Mother as a religious leader among our people. The reward Osu Spock got in return for avoiding a most distasteful scandal, which would have rocked our ruling foundation to its core, was to be stripped of his Crown."

Sarek spoke. "More than that, when he refused the second choice Bondmate we had arranged for him; he was disowned in all things but in name by myself. Amanda opposed this course of action and has been proven correct. There was more to Spock's refusal to comply than willful disobedience of authority."

Healer Sorrel spoke. "You have insight my daughter into why Osu Spock refused to Bond with thee when the second match was presented?"

The young Vulcan met her Parents eyes and spoke. "Spock came to me with the proposal. I told him it was logical and he would receive no Challenge from me if we were to proceed. He told me to speak my mind on the subject."

Sovel moved and stood firmly behind his Bondmate as she continued. "I desired Sovel as a Bondmate. I had alway been told I would be free to choose my Mate, until the proposed match came. I told Spock that and he agreed to refuse with one condition. That Sovel and I speak ours minds immediately and Sovel ask you both for my hand as Bondmate and Wife. The week after we were announced Spock left for Starfleet."

Sybok snorted. "Leave it to my Brother to play match maker but avoid the Marriage market himself."

T'Pau's heavily accented standard was heard again. "Why did Spockh choose Starfleet? He had been accepted into the Vulcan Science Academy." It was a question that Sarek wanted to know the answer to as well.

T'Mar answered quietly. "It was the one place even you would have difficulty extracting him from without causing a political incident or revealing Vulcan's Monarch to Offworlders. In Starfleet, Spock is simply Spock of Vulcan. He isn't the Son of the Legendary Ambassador Sarek of Vulcan or the Grandson of Great T'Sai T'Pau heir of the House of Surak. Our great Teacher of Peace and our Founder of Logic. He isn't the first Vulcan Human hybrid and something to be studied at all times by any curious V'tosh. He is judged by his own action not his Bloodlines. He intentionally used Vulcan characters when noting both his parents and next of kin on the Starfleet application. Until the events which destroyed Vulcan, most Humans were unaware Spock was even half Human. Most look at him and assume his is fully Vulcan. All but T'Sai Nyota were unaware of how Spock was related to some of the Elders other than his Father."

Sarek also added quietly. "Minister Sion made a disparaging remark regarding Amanda at Spock's admission hearing. Spock refused his place at the Vulcan Science Academy. A day later the incident with Sopek took place and in less than a weeks time he left Vulcan. I found out months later he was on Terra and had enrolled in Starfleet. I didn't make the correlation between vidcast regarding 'the first Vulcan to join Fleet' and Spock."

As Sovel left the room to get Sopek at his Father's request. Kirk almost felt sorry for the big man. T'Pring really was a very beautiful woman and apparently even Vulcans did notice that kind of thing. Man! Kirk was never quiet so happy he had left Uhura alone after he had found out she was with Spock. Spock hadn't wanted T'Pring and still made an example of Sopek. What would he have done to Kirk, since he DID want Uhura?

Kirk was broken out of his thought when T'Pau spoke again. "Se'kan summon the other Elders who allegiances are not in question. Regardless of T'Ling's involvment, the matter of T'Pring's and Stonn's conduct will be addressed now in Council. These Youth have insulted this One's House and demand an audience. They will both be striped of High Born rank, their future Council seats, and their future standing as Elders in our ruling body. This will take place after the conclusion of the murder investigations. Further discipline may be required at the conclusion of those proceeding. The Accounts will begin with Sopek's testimony a partial Council. Spockh already addressed Sopek's errant conduct, however I reserve the right to revisit his High Born standing after he had provided his Account. Captain Kirk, Commander Scott, Doctor McCoy, Lt. Sulu, and Ensign Chekov? All of thee may go now. The conversation that is about to happen is for the Vulcan Council only. What was heard here this day is NEVER to be discussed again. Do all of thee understand?"

All five of the Human's quickly answered in the affirmative. In Chekov's case, the only thing the young man could when stared down by the Vulcan Empress was shake his head yes.

All of the Elders present were very quiet now. They wouldn't admit it, but they were angry as well. Sarek and T'Pau faces were carved of stone. Both had been given a lot to think about regarding Spock.

To be continued...

Please review.. I love the feedback. Please checkout my other stories.


	14. Chapter 14: How to Catch a Vulcan?

Revelations

By Wolvester

I don't own Star Trek or anything else. No money is made off of this story. It's my own brand of stress relief. I am Dyslexic and truly can't "see" some of the glaring errors that offend some readers. If you can't stand spelling mistakes, grammatical error, and words used in the wrong context – my stories might not be for you. Special thanks to my beta reader Fate2017! Enjoy!

Summary: A celebration on New Vulcan is attacked by rogue Romulan's and the Enterprise and her crew try desperately to save the Vulcan Royals and Youth as well as one of their own. Established Spock and Uhura. Kirk/Spock friendship. All the bridge crew will be seen and heard from before it's over.

Chapter 14: How to Catch a Vulcan?

After they were kicked out of Doctor McCoy's medical office, the young guard Sopek was brought in to speak with his Uncle, the other Elders, and the Emperess. The Humans couldn't hear the conversation, but all of the Vulcan guards got green tipped ears and a few of them even flinched from time to time. Kirk didn't envy the man.

Kirk said to his senior staff quietly. "It's official; Se'kan is scarier than Pointy. Also note, pissing Pointy off is a really bad idea. Mr. Chekov, what did you and Sybok come up with in the Lab? Can we confirm that New Vulcan is clean?"

Pavel had been looking at the room that contained his mentor, but turned to answer his Captain. "Ve can't confirm anything because the readings from the explosion vere too degraded. Ve know it vas Wulcan technology vith Wulcaniod and Human DNA."

On that somber note, Uhura's bed monitor started to beep. Bones headed into her room with the rest in tow, but only McCoy and Kirk were allowed in the room by her Vulcan guards.

Uhura wasn't awake yet, but she would be by morning. A Vulcan female guard and a Sehlat were both sitting in her room. The guard's name was T'Vo and she had medical training, but not with Humans. She carefully noted everything Dr. McCoy was doing and checking. Kirk looked down and saw the Sehlat using his leg as a scratching post. T'Vo said something and the beast moved. "Apologies Captain Kirk. He isn't use to some many Humans around him. He is merely getting everyones smell committed to memory."

As Kirk and Bones left the room, the guards outside the door split to allowed them to pass, but promptly stood shoulder to shoulder as soon as they exited the room. Scotty, Sulu, and Chekov could only see peek of Uhura under her blanket.

Kirk drew the group over to the medical nook, pulled up some chairs and the officers started hammering out their plans. Now they knew they had some Vulcan Traitors who were seriously trying to kill both Spock and Uhura.

Mr. Sulu said. "If we can quickly get the word out to our targets, we can set our trap immediately. It shouldn't be too difficult if they really are going to be as desperate as we think as soon as Stonn is arrested. Now I don't know how we handle her Mother's location wisely. The Elders have free reign of the ship."

Mr. Chekov had a suggestion that was pretty good. While the Vulcans were being informed of the 'unfortunate' turn of events, some new security upgrades would be placed in both of T'Pring and T'Ling's quarters. The details were hammered out on how and where Sulu's security cameras would be located. It would all be on tape, since the lady was still the head of the religious order on New Vulcan.

Se'kan's guards would be out of sight but close to hand. The Royals would all be secured in Med Bay Alpha on a different deck. Chekov would be on the transporter in case they needed to do an emergency ship to ship beaming. Kirk felt like they had covered all the bases.

By the time a shamed face and extremely green eared Sopek emerged from Dr. McCoy's medical office and fled sickbay, they had a working plan to present to Se'kan and the others remaining Elders. They were waved back into Dr. McCoy's office after the other Elders were escorted out by their respective guards. All of the Vulcan Elders that exited Sickbay had faces carved of stone. None of them couldn't believe a pair of High Born V'tosh's would behave in such a shameful manner, but T'Pring and Stonn had done just that. Regardless of the results of the murder investigation, both would be stripped of their respective titles and positions of power on New Vulcan.

The plan was a simple one - several ship wide announcements would be broadcasted ordering emergency medical personnel to the quarters of the Royals. Stonn would be arrested and taken into custody first thing in the morning by Se'kan and his guards, but T'Pring would left out of custody. Se'kan would apologized for the intrusion and explain that Stonn was required for questioning. He had been caught on tape doing extremely questionable activities that tied him into the mass medical emergencies early that morning.

The Elders and Youths would be told as one about the mass medical emergencies and that one of the Traitor's had been positively identified and caught on tape. They would also be informed that several of the Royals required medical assistance and were currently in Sickbay. Se'kan would say he'll keep them informed as additional information is available, but wouldn't comment further on the matter since it was the result of suspected murder attempts by the Traitors.

None of the Royals would be seen. T'Sai T'Ling would be summoned to Empress T'Pau and the proposal would be pitched. Several body status bags filled with sand or space rocks and medical rescue dummies would be on Sickbay beds in the main medical area during the conversation for T'Ling to see. Kirk would be in Sickbay arranging for Starfleet honor ceremonies for two bridge level officers that had just died on his Ship.

Assumptions would be allowed to prevail and Sybok would exit Spock's old Sickbay room looking extremely angry. He would swear retribution against whoever had done this to his Clan. He wouldn't say what the this was but would leave Sickbay in a huff.

Se'kan would also be in sickbay during the meeting time and would assign Stonn to the guard Sopek for interrogation in front of T'Ling. She would leave and then be watched. Both T'Pring and T'Ling's rooms would have some special additions added during both the announcements and T'Ling's meeting with T'Pau. Everyone would watch and wait to see what would be said, and or done.

Mr. Sulu's security board chirped to life on the Bridge. Sulu sent the live feed to Chekov, Kirk, Se'kan, Sovel, Seveck, T'Pau, Sybok, and Scotty in Doctor McCoy's office. What they all heard was unbelievable. Se'kan and his Son's both again couldn't believe two High Born V'tosh would ever be so illogical. However all the evidence was all on tape.

T'Ling's voice was heard. "All of the Royals, save the Empresses and her eldest Grandson, are dead. This One has seen the deceased body bags being moved to the ships morgue. Thee stupid oath of a Bondmate couldn't even get the device without being caught on tape. He must be silenced before Se'kan's finished his questioning of him or gets an official report. My Daughter - thee are to make conversation with Sopek. He is fortunately the guard assigned to Stonn. Promise him whatever is required to gain his cooperation in this task. The ignorant Old Woman has offered us her illogical Grandson as Bondmate to thee in Stonn's place. No doubt to atone for the Half Breed's shame in dissolving our Clan's alliance. It matters not, Sybok must die as well, but that can happen in the future. Stonn's death must look accidental and be done immediately. We have two very high grade Healer's on board and if they are called to oversee the questioning, Stonn will last less time than the Human Admiral did. Do you understand your course of action.

"Yes - Mother. How will we handle the Old Woman herself? She too must die in order for you to gain the Crown and control of the Councils. What of the Humans that served with Spock?" T'Pring asked her Mother.

"The Ship's Humans are of no consequence now that the Half Breed is dead. We will be rid of the Humans soon enough when we succeed from the Federation and unite our people. You leave T'Pau to me. Do not concern yourself with her, my Daughter. You must address Stonn. T'Pau and Sybok must announce and acknowledge thee as Bondmate and Wife to Sybok in a full Council on New Vulcan before either of them can be eliminated. Renew thy promises to Sopek. Engage in sex with him if thee must, but ensure he will do our bidding now and kill Stonn. A satisfied male is an easily controlled male my Daughter. Despite their logic they are all controlled their Lok's, use this fact to thee advantage. We shall frame one of the Humans' for all of the killings. I believe the Human bigot Admiral Komack will do for our purposes."

"How will we handle the problem that everyone knows the Traitor is female and V'tosh?" T'Pring inquired.

T'Ling said. "That my Daughter is why a Human must be framed. The Human traitor Cartwright was in error and in his hatred wanted to blame a V'tosh to conceal his Human friend. It was only Stonn, a V'tosh male, an illogicial and jealous male, who wanted your former Half Breed Bondmate dead. We will ensure it's another Starfleet Human - the Admiral Komack will do nicely. The two Human traitors plus all of the deaths of the Royals will give us more than enough support to succeed from the Federation. The only person thee must secure is Sopek. If he doesn't please thee, we can kill him after we rule the Council and have succeeded from the Federation. He might be useful in the long term, since he is a good guard. We shall have to logically consider his value before any final action is taken regarding his life. His Uncle must die for he is far too loyal to the Royal Clans and we can not trust him to guard us. The same for his eldest son and his Bondmate. The girl, T'Mar, has always been the Half Breed's intelligent if not his secret whore. We could never prove the later, but it was clear she controlled his movements. Smart girl that one, but she is too loyal to be corrupted. It is a shame really for she is clearly intelligent, but wasn't willing to taint her Bloodlines to rule."

Everyone in the room was speechless. Clearly T'Ling was very involved in the affairs of her Daughter T'Pring.

Se'kan spoke. "We need to detain both of them now before they proceed any further with their plans. We have more than enough evident to try and convict them in any court."

Sovel said. "We still don't know if they acted alone or if there are more collaborators Father. We can't move until Sopek has determined if they have more supporters. There could be more than support their methods and plans for succession from the Federation."

T'Pau spoke quietly but firmly. "Thee shall wait. There are potentially more among our people who are Traitors. They must all be identified and dealt with firmly. T'Ling is the head of them, so we must wait until we see the whole body of these Traitors before thee strikes."

Se'kan inclined his head and said. "As you wish, Empresses. However, I must insist that two guards remain in your presence at all times in your personal chamber. This will be in addition to the ones outside your door."

McCoy's pager beeped. Uhura, Spock, and all of the Royals had been moved to Med Bay Alpha. In the event that Sickbay was destroyed, Med Bay Alpha could function as the main Sickbay. Kirk, McCoy and the Vulcan's headed to Med Bay Alpha. The other officers headed back to their sections.

Uhura was awake and sitting up in bed. She wanted to know what was going on and how she had ended up in Sickbay. Once that had been explained she wanted to see Spock.

McCoy and T'Vo were gently but firmly pushing Uhura back into her bed. "Whoa whoa, Ny. I need you to calm down and stay in bed. We'll let you see Spock later. The oxygen levels in his room right now are not good for you. We'll get you a mask and then you can see him." McCoy said.

Healer T'Mar came in the room with a transport chair and Uhura only relaxed once she saw Spock and could hold his hand. T'Pella woke up and excused herself from the room. I-Kat noted both Uhura's entrance and T'Pella, but she didn't move from the corner. The Sehlat continued to watch Spock's bed.

Spock's face was still ash in color but his color was getting better. Healer Sorrel was checking Spock's vitals. Uhura turned to Captain Kirk. "Well Captain? I know you have cooked up a plan. What is it?"

Kirk had been looking at Spock, but he faced his communciation officer and outlined their plan.

To be continued.

Please review..I love the feedback. I also promise Spock and Uhura will be in the next chapter!


End file.
